Celestial Awakening I: Future Is What You Make It
by MoonStarDutchess
Summary: -Undergoing Rewrite- Darien suggests that he and Serena take a break because she needs to grow up. Serena finds her true desires,confidence and falls in love with someone during the time.Will she let the future stand in the way of what she really wants?
1. Grow Up!

-1**_The Future Is What You Make It_**

_**Author: MoonStarDutchess**_

_**Chapter One: Grow Up!**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. **_

_**AN: Back again bring another Serena/Sapphire pairing. Hope you enjoy it. Please drop a review. **_

**Grow Up!**

"A lot of growing up to do," Serena said to her reflection. Her frowning face stared back at her and made her want to throw something and shatter the mirror in millions of pieces. It would symbolically shatter her "immature" self.

Earlier that day Darien had a talk with her and suggested that they "take a break" from the relationship because as she "had a lot of growing up to do." He said that their relationship was taking away from her studies and as a result she was goofing off and not taking anything seriously. She was hurt but hesitantly agreed to the break. He kissed her and told her to still come and see him of course. She was still his girl after all.

She went to vent at Rei's house but to her surprise, Darien had talked it over with the scouts. They tried nicely to take her crystal, apparently being a scout was a distraction for her growing up as well. She wasn't grown up enough to be a scout. The key words was "try". She would be sent to hell before she would give up that crystal. She looked over at her dresser where it was sitting.

She then glanced at her clock and saw it was time for the daily scout meeting at the temple. She'd made up her mind after the entire crystal incident that she wasn't going to another meeting for a while. Just as she sat on her bed, Luna came into the room.

"Serena, you need to get going," she said, "You'll be late."

"Luna, go away please. I don't need your nagging right now," she stated in a rough tone.

Luna was surprised at the tone Serena used with her. She stood, grabbed her coat off of her desk chair and left the room without saying another word.

She decided to go to the arcade to grab a shake then go to the park for a nice walk. When she arrived she saw the scouts and Darien sitting at a booth, then she remembered they'd made plans to meet there. They spotted her and looked to be waiting for her.

Andrew came up to the counter. "Hey Serena, what can I get for you?" he said with the same old smile he always gave her. He was one of the very few people who never hurt her with any words or any other way. When he did offer criticism he always did it politely and offered help of some kind.

"Hi Andrew, I want a chocolate shake."

"Alright I'll bring it over to your table," he replied.

"Actually, could you make it to go?" she asked.

He blinked once and looked at her, tilting his head slightly he asked, "Is everything alright?"

"No not everything but I will be alright," she said.

"Did they do anything?" he said, obviously referring to the scouts.  
"I just want some time to myself. That's all," she said.

Andrew nodded, "I will go make your shake. Just a second."

"Thanks," she replied. Andrew walked away to go make it. Serena sat down on a stool at the little bar.

"Why isn't she coming over here?" Mina asked.

"She's probably waiting on her shake," Ami reasoned.

They watch as Andrew brought her a shake.

Serena reached in her pocket to get the money when Andrew said, "No need for that."

Serena looked up. "Andrew?"  
"It's on the house Serena," he said with a smile. She smiled back and took the shake.

"Thanks," she said.

"Of course, anything for the arcades biggest promoter," he laughed. She nodded happily and left the arcade. The scouts all watched her as she walked past the window.

Rei stood up. "That meatball head ignored us, I am going to go get her!"

"I'll come too," Lita said. They turned and started to walk toward the door when Andrew walked in front of them with a tray. "You can't go anywhere. Your food is here. Have a seat," he said. The two girls looked at one another, shrugged, and sat back down.

Serena walked into the park and sat on a bench. She became lost in thought as she watched the ducks float on the water. How was she suppose to grow up when she considered the way she acted proper for her age. She wanted to have fun like any sixteen year old did. Yes, she accepted that she was Sailor Moon and had a destiny more important than most, but did she have to be a stick in the mud all of the time?

The scouts and Darien didn't have much fun according to her aspect of fun. She knew everything didn't have to be fun but could doing something fun at least once in a while be that bad? Did everything have to always be about the scouts or studying?

She felt a tap on the shoulder and looked up to see a smiling Sapphire standing there. She couldn't help but smile back at him. She didn't know him that well when he was with the Negamoon family but she got to know him rather well after they defeated the doom phantom. They had found him on the ground barely breathing, and took him to a hospital. Then he and Prisma dated again and once again it didn't work out.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he asked while brandishing a brand new, shiny, American penny. She laughed at him. She'd never thought that he was so lighthearted and sweet.

"Too expensive," she replied then scooted over so he could sit beside her.

"I saw you walking to the arcade and you looked rather depressed, I would have followed you into the arcade if the other scouts weren't there. I figured you were having a meeting." She looked at him and pouted.

"You could have stopped me if you knew they were there," she said.

Sapphire never did care much for the others, including Darien. She had tried to talk to him while she was with Darien or one of the girls but he just avoided her. Then when she was alone he finally spoke with her.

She had confessed her guilt over Diamond's death, something she never spoke to Darien or the others about. She asked for his forgiveness and he told her there was nothing to forgive. They began talking frequently with one another.

"I didn't know you wanted me to," he said. Serena nodded.

"Mind telling me why you don't want around them?"

"Darien said we needed to take a break because I quote, 'have a lot of growing up to do,' and the scouts agreed with him." She turned to look him in the eyes. "I am sixteen years old, why do they want me to act thirty? Heck, a thirty year old even has more fun than I am suppose to have," she said.

"It's because you are Neo Queen Serenity," he stated. "They are expecting you to act like her now and that's unreasonable."

"I don't want to be some queen of Earth. I never asked for it. All of a sudden all of this was thrust at me that I didn't have time to think. I just am expected to deal with it."

"What is it that you do want?" he asked her.

She looked around the park and saw people engaged in many activities that she loved. She spotted one in particular.

"I want to roller-skate," she stated. He looked at her strangely.

"That's not a huge life goal," he said.

She laughed and hit him playfully, "you know that isn't what I meant."

"Yea, I know," he said with a smile.

"Will you go roller-skating with me?" she asked. He stood and nodded. She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the rink in the middle of the park. They rented skates and got out on the rink. Serena was surprisingly good at it even though she hadn't skated since she was twelve. Sapphire was a different story. He kept falling causing Serena to chuckle. She skated over to him and looked down.

"Let me guess, never roller-skated?" she asked.

"Yea," he muttered and grabbed the railing to get up. She took his hands and lead him out onto the rink. She showed him how to move his feet and such and by the time the rink was ready to close she had him skating circles around the rink, as well as teaching several little kids how to skate. As she and Sapphire was leaving the manager at the rink stopped them.

"Excuse me miss," he asked. Serena turned around.

"Yes?"

"I noticed you were teaching those children how to skate. I was wondering if you'd like a job here. It's only part time but it pays pretty well."

Serena was surprised to say the least. "I have school though so it would have to be evening," she said.

"So do most of our children. How about from four to eight? Would that be possible?"

"Of course!" Serena said enthusiastically.

"Great, can you start next Monday?" he asked.

"Yes I can," she said just as enthusiastically as her last statement.

"Alright, see you then," he replied and walked off. She turned to Sapphire and smiled with such joy.

"I get to teach little kids how to skate and get paid to do it!" she said excitedly and as if he hadn't been there to hear it.

"I know, it's great," he said.  
They began walking down the sidewalk and all was quite between the two. Serena was all smiles.

"You are so excited about teaching kids," he said.

She nodded and her smile dropped a little. "Yea, I always loved being around children that age."

"Why don't you become a teacher then?" he asked.

"Ha, yeah right. Remember who I am? Queen Serenity queen of the Earth," she said bitterly.

"That doesn't mean a thing," he replied. She turned to him with a quizzical look.

"What do you mean?" she asked him.

"The future is what you make it," he stated simply and they continued to walk. Sapphire walked her to her house like a proper gentleman and then went on his way to his apartment.

Serena went inside and her mother told her she received a letter from school. Serena got it from the mail rack and opened it. Tears sprang to her eyes as she read it, this couldn't be happening! She worked so hard! She rushed out the door before her mother entered the room and ran to Sapphire's place.

_AN: What did Serena receive? Please drop a review. _


	2. Reality Bites

_**The Future Is What You Make It**_

_**Author: MoonStarDutchess**_

_**Chapter One: Reality Bites! **_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. **_

_**AN: Back again bring another Serena/Sapphire pairing. Hope you enjoy it. Please drop a review. **_

_**Note: A ladder type school is a school where you advance a grade depending on what you make in your classes instead of a final test. The same for high schools. They're no entrance exams in ladder type schools. **_

**Reality Bites**

Serena never ran so fast in her life. Normally she would have ran to Darien and the scouts but with circumstances being the way they are that would be a dumb idea. Just more fuel for the fire so to speak. She ran into the building she was aiming for and up the stairs to apartment 303. She knocked on the door and heard a bit of noise in the apartment.

Sapphire peeked through the peephole and saw Serena with tears streaming down her face. He quickly opened the door. "Serena, what's wrong?" he asked with concern. He moved to let her in the apartment. She turned to him and started to speak but then a blush covered her face. He remembered that he was in his bathrobe with a towel over his head.

"Be right back then we will talk alright?"

She nodded her head and sat down on the couch. The tears gone momentarily. She sat down and looked at the paper in her hand. She immediately started to cry again.

Sapphire could hear her sobs as he dressed. He came out and saw that her head was lowered and tears were falling on the paper she held. She looked up at him, "I…I'm sorry to interrupt your shower but…" she looked down at the paper once more. He knelt in front of her and took the paper. His eyes widened as he read it.

He looked at her in shock,

"They kicked you out?" he said.

Serena nodded, " I worked so hard to get into Juban High. Now the others are going to give it to me good when they find out that I got kicked out."

"Why do they have to find out?" he asked as if it was the most simple thing in the world.

"What do you mean?"

"To be frank, they aren't your parents and it's none of their business unless you want to share it."

"But I won't be at school," she said.

"Tell them you decided to go to another one," he said. "You won't exactly being lying will you?"

"No, I did decide but it was after I got kicked out," she said.

"Right," he said. She looked down at the floor.

"But still…telling my parents. . .I am such a disappointment. I guess that I deserve everything I get for goofing off too much. Maybe I should try and be more mature like Darien and the scouts want.

"I don't think it's maturity that is your problem at all," he stated. She turned to look at him. "I think it's discipline. You play a lot of video games and read manga instead of studying right?" She nodded her head. "Why don't you try studying a little more. You are an intelligent human being and can do whatever you want in your life if you work at it. I know you aren't stupid."

"Thank you Sapphire. I needed to hear that. You are right, I will work hard and get great grades in a new school!" she said and stood.

"If you need help, I will help you."

"Even in Math and English?" she asked sweetly.

He laughed, "Yea, even in Math and English."

She laughed and left his place.

She walked through the door of her home and gripped the letter with all her might. It was going to be rough telling her parents that she got kicked out because of grades. To her surprise they were standing at the door to the living room. Serena's mother pulled her into a hug.

"We know dear, you don't have to say it," she said. Serena pulled away and her eyes widened.

"You aren't mad?" she asked in intense surprise.

"We were at first but your father saw how upset you were, he was coming in the room when you ran out," her mother said. Her father stepped up to her and hugged her as well.

"Don't be hard on yourself Serena," he said.

"I just feel like such…such…"she started sobbing , "a ….disappointment," she managed out.

"Shussss," her father said hugging his daughter. "You are never a disappointment to us Serena."

She soon pulled away and wiped her eyes. "I will go to a ladder-type school and get a diploma, then college!" she said with determination. Her parents smiled at the young woman before them before hugging her once again.

-----The next morning Serena walked up to one of the American type ladder high schools. She was rather nervous but she clutched her bag and looked down at her normal street clothes. They didn't wear uniforms here which she found quite unsettling. Regardless, she was ready to register. She had all of her appropriate papers, all she needed was to gain her nerve to go inside. It was obvious that classes had already started.

She took a deep breath and went up the stairs. She saw a lone hallway of lockers but one was open and a girl was shoving papers in a locker and trying to close it. Serena rushed to the locker and helped the girl shut it. With some effort the locker shut. They both slid down to the floor. The girl smiled brightly at Serena.

"Hi, my name is Harriet Carver."

"Serena Tsukino," she replied. Harriet extended her hand and Serena took it.

"You new?"

"I will be, I am going to register. Could you tell me where the office is?"

"I can do better that that!" she said happily jumping up. "I am going that way. I'll show you!" She takes Serena's hand to help her up and grabs her books. They make their way to the office.

"Mr. Kaine!" Harriet said coming into the office. "There's a new student here to register!" A man with grey hair and think rimmed glasses turned.

"Harriet, I would ask why you aren't in class but I already know," he said. She could only smile sheepishly. He walked up to Serena and extended his hand. "I am Yuremoto Kaine, the guidance councilor here. "

She took his hand. "I am Serena Tsukino," she replied.

Soon after Serena emerged from the office. Harriet was still there. "Shouldn't you be in class?"  
"Nope! I am part of the welcoming committee, I get to show you around before you start classes tomorrow."

"Oh, ok!" Serena said. Harriet grabbed her hand and lead her away from the office.

"Wait! Where are we going?" Serena asked.

"The roof! I want you to meet some of my friends," she said. She and Serena walked up to the roof. "Hey guys!" Harriet yelled to a group sitting in the corner of the roof. She dragged Serena over to the group.

"Hey everyone, this is Serena. Serena this is Dina," she said referring to a young girl with light blue hair and pale skin. Then she introduced a girl with very short red hair named Margie. Then she introduced her boyfriend Tamaka and a blond boy name Jaden.

"Hello," Serena said happily yet rather awkwardly.

"Hi!" Margie said.

"Welcome to Carver High," Tamaka said.

"Sit down and have some lunch, we have plenty," Dina said referring to the food laid out.

Serena sat down with the small group that was so welcoming. It turned out that they all were cool people and she made friends with them quickly. She went home that day with a new group of friends. She walked in the house and her mother greeted her.

"Hello Serena, how did you day go?" she asked.

"Great mom, I think I am going to enjoy this school," Serena said. She went up the stairs and looked around the room. Luna was nowhere to be found. She looked down on her bed and found a letter that was written in Rei's handwriting. "Luna must have carried it here," she said aloud then read the letter aloud.

"Serena, Luna is going to stay at the temple for a while. I figured I would write a letter so you wouldn't worry too much. We couldn't find you to tell you."

Serena rolled up the letter into a ball and threw it in the trash. Then there was a knock on the door. Her mother entered, "I forgot to tell you Serena that Mina and Ami called wondering where you were at school," she said.

Serena looked alarmed, "What did you tell them?"

Her mother chuckled a bit at her daughters expression. "I told them that you decided that you wanted to go to a different type of school so you transferred."

"MOM! YOU LIED!" Serena exclaimed.

"No, I didn't," she stated calmly. "You wanted to transfer to another school after you got kicked out. I didn't lie."

Serena laughed and hugged her mother who laughed as well.

_AN: Hope you like the new story so far. This probably will only be around 10 chapters so it will be a short story. _


	3. Tutoring

_**The Future Is What You Make It**_

_**Author: MoonStarDutchess**_

_**Chapter 3: Tutoring**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon but I do own this plot and my original characters.**_

_**AN: Wow, the response to this is wonderful. Thank you all so much for the encouragement and reviews.**_

_**To the anonymous reviews who reviewed and I can't respond to in messages:  
**_

_**Trey- Glad you are enjoying this**_

_**Miyuve: I thank you for the review. I don't like Serena crying all the time either. I think as she grows up she matures a lot.**_

_**O.O ---Thanks, I am happy that you like it.**_

* * *

**Tutoring **

Serena arrived in class on time for once and she was extremely proud of herself. It was all part of her "Serena matures and shows her on-break boyfriend and friends that she can be mature plan." She made a mental note to break that down into a smaller title.

Harriet and Dina came in and sat at the same table as Serena.

"Good morning," Harriet said.

"Good morning," Serena replied. Serena turned to greet Dina but to her shock she was asleep. Drool was dripping down her lip. She turned back to Harriet and she instantly offered a explanation.

"Dina may seem all serious and educationally inclined but she hates mornings and science. Having science the first thing in the morning makes it a double whammy on her."

"Oh," Serena said getting a notebook from her bag. "I must admit that it takes some getting used to. Switching classes for each subject and all. I am used to the staying in one room and the teachers come to you."

"Yea, but this is an American type high school," Harriet reminded her.

"I know," she said. "I think I am going to like this better."  
"You will!" Harriet exclaimed. The room got quite when the teacher entered.

During her classes Serena took notes unlike what she did in her old school. She tried to understand the work the best she could and Harriet helped her through science that first day. Dina, who was wide away by second period, helped her in her math. Then in the history and English classes she had Jaden and Margie to help her catch up. In the anatomy class that was required she had Tamaka and Harriet was once again there to help."

During that day, each of her teachers gave her a list of things to look over so she could get better caught up on her studies and better understand the material. She read over the lists when she arrived home and was shocked. She didn't know how she was going to go over it all. Then she remember that Sapphire had offered to help.

She scolded herself then, he'd already helped her so much she felt bad asking for more, but she really needed the help. She knew Harriet and the others would help as well but still, he was a college student and he would probably be of greater help. She hesitantly picked up the phone and dialed his number. Then she thought of someone who might be good at helping her catch up in anatomy.

* * *

The next day the scouts were at the arcade again, Darien was with them.

"Has anyone heard from Serena?" Rei asked.

"I told her she could still come over and see me if she wanted but I think I really hurt her. I usually run into her on the street. I didn't mean to hurt her if I did. I just want," Darien started.

"You only want what is best for her right?" Rei finished.

"Yea," Darien said, looking down at his coffee. He had to admit that he regretted the "taking a break" thing. He missed Serena like crazy. He loved her like nothing else and being separated from her, even though they weren't broken up, hurt his heart.

"She hasn't been at school either," Lita stated. Ami and Mina looked at each other then at the others.

"She transferred schools," Ami said.

"What!" Rei, Darien, and Lita exclaimed.

"That is what her mom told me when I called too," Mina said.

"But the meatball head worked so hard to get into that high school," Rei said in shock.

"Did she say where Serena transferred to?" Darien asked.

"She said that it was up to Serena to tell us that," Ami replied.

Serena chose that time to walk into the arcade with several books in her hands.

"There she is!" Mina said. They all turned to Serena who was getting help from Andrew. He was taking the books out of her hands.

"You have no idea how much I appreciate you helping me out Andrew. I don't think I could catch up without you," she said.

"No problem Serena, I love anatomy," he said, "let's go upstairs and get started."

"Right," she replied and walked up the stairs before he followed.

"What was that deal?" Rei asked in shock.

"Who knows," Lita said, taking a drink of her shake. They all look at Darien who is frowning.

"What's the matter Darien? Don't you trust Andrew with Serena?" Rei asked. Darien snapped out of his thoughts.

"It's not that, I just hate that she went to Andrew for something I might have been able to help her with. We are still together even if we are taking a break."

"You want to see and talk to her badly don't you?" Mina stated. He smiled at the perceptive young woman.

"I have a study session with Andrew later tonight. I'll ask him about it then."

* * *

"I think you are doing great Serena. You seem to really enjoy this subject," Andrew said.

"Actually, I do," she replied. She bit her lip and looked at the young man sitting beside her. "Andrew, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Serena," he said bringing her his full attention.

"Do you think I am . . .immature?"

"No not at all," he stated. "I think you are a free spirit."

"So you don't think that I should "grow up?" as I was told to do?"  
"Serena, you are sixteen, I think you are grown up enough for your age. What brought this on?"

Serena looked down at her lap. "It's nothing, I was just wondering," she said.

"I don't know what happened and I know it's none of my business. I will say this though. If someone can't accept you for the way you are and wants to change you then you shouldn't be around them. It's not right for you to feel bad and I know you do."

She looked up at Andrew and smiled. "Thanks," she said.

* * *

Later that night . . .

"So, what were you helping Serena with? She looked awfully happy when she left."

"Huh?" Andrew said, looking up from his book. He then realized what Darien had said. "Oh! I was helping her with Anatomy. Since she switched schools she had to catch up. She asked me to help her with it."

_Anatomy? Why didn't Serena come to me? She knows that is my best subject. _

"She caught on so fast Darien. I always thought Serena was smart but wow. She had a bit of trouble with a few things but when it came to medical terms she was a wiz. It was like she already knew them and just needed a quick review. She's much more intelligent that anyone gives her credit for."

Darien was surprised. When she and the scouts studied anything scientific he usually looked over at her and she'd be snoozing on the table from boredom. The fact that she impressed Andrew was a shock for him.

"Do you know why she transferred?" Darien asked him.

"Yep," he said taking down some notes from his book.

"Why then? I thought she'd like Juban high," Darien replied.

"I promised I wouldn't tell anyone. It's not my place to tell something like that," he said.

"You are my best friend Andrew. You could at least give me a hint."

Andrew looked at Darien and said a simple, "No I can't."

Darien accepted his answer and looked back down at his book and notes.

* * *

Two weeks later. . .

"I get it!" Serena exclaimed . She was sitting beside Sapphire in his living room and happy that she'd understood the problem in front of her.

"Told you that it was easy once you do that first part," he said with a smile. She turned to him and smiled brightly back. She looked back down at her book and pointed at another math problem.

"Do I do that one the same way?" she asked.

"Basically, you just have to remember your rules about negative numbers," he said.

"Oh, right," she replied and worked half of the problem then stopped. She put down the pencil and turned to look at Sapphire.

"Are you having trouble?" he asked. He looked confused. She turned to him,

"Thank you for everything."

He nodded, "You're welcome," he replied.

She nodded in return and picked up her pencil. She finished the problem rather quickly and handed it to him. He checked over it.

"You got it right," he said and laid the paper down.

"Yea!," she yelled excitedly. She looked at the book and before she can ask what was next he closed it. She blinked and stared at the closed book before her. She turned to him and he stood up and offered her help up. She looked at his hand took it and stood. She tripped over her own foot and her momentum sent him into the floor as well.

She blushed, utterly mortified that she had to have such a klutzy moment in front of him. To her surprise he started to laugh. She realized where she was, laying on top of him, and quickly jumped off of him. She sat at the foot of the couch and brought her knees to her chest.

"I'm sorry," she said. She tried to hold back her tears. She had kept the klutzy moments to almost zilch the past few weeks. He noticed her unshed tears and scooted beside her. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she turned her head to look at him.

"Why are you so upset over a klutzy moment?" he asked.

"Darien and the scouts always say that it is a sigh that I haven't matured much yet," she said.

Sapphire took his hand off of his shoulder and ran it through his hair. "Stop listening to them so much. You take their words as gospel," he started in a rather angry but the same time helpful tone. "It sounds to me like they don't want maturity, they want to mold you into something that you clearly aren't. You aren't a serious person by nature Serena and that makes you fun and sweet. It sounds like they want to change your personality entirely."

"I overheard Rei make the comment once that they would make sure that I would be a better, more serious queen than the one in Crystal Tokyo." Serena then scolded herself severely. She had never told anyone that, not even Darien. She didn't realize that she was crying until Sapphire wiped her tears away with his thumbs. He left his left hand on her cheek and she reached up to touch it. She stared at him and smiled through the tears.

She had never felt so accepted for who she was than she had with Sapphire. The same went for her friends at school, who were becoming more like a family to her.

"Have you had dinner Serena?" Sapphire asked suddenly. He didn't take his hand off of her cheek.

"No," she said, her voice still a bit scratchy from the crying.

"Then how about as a reward I take you to dinner? Anywhere you want," he asked.

"Yea, okay," she replied. She still had her hand on his and they realized this. They both pulled away at the same time and blushed. They stood and Sapphire got her jacket and helped her put it on. They leave the apartment and walk down the street.

"Where would you like to go?" he asked her.

"You pick," she replied.

He nodded.

Serena lost herself in thought. His hand on her face had made her heart beat so fast in her chest. She felt so warm inside. He didn't even take her in his arms, obviously because she was just on a break with Darien, but when he touched her face he comforted her more that when Darien held her.

"This was Serena," Sapphire said. She snapped out of her thoughts. He reached out his hand and she, without hesitation, took it. He lead her to a back alley and up to a old door. He knocked a funny pattern of knocks on the door and it opened. A man that appeared in his mid forties answered.

"Sapphire, how ya doing?" he asked.

"Fine Taylor, do you have a table available?"

"Yep, this way," he said. When they were lead to a room full of tables Serena could only gasp. It was beautiful.

The lights were casting a low red glow about the room. There were deep red drapery hanging on the walls, there were no windows. On the tables were red tablecloths with a smaller black table cloth on top.

"This is gorgeous," she said as Taylor led them to a table near the back wall. He handed them menu's and said he'd be back when they decided.

"So," Sapphire said getting her attention, "What do you want?"

She smiled and looked down at the menu.

* * *

**_AN: Hope you liked this chapter. Please review. I already have a page of the next chapter written and the story outlined twice. I have two different directions that I could take it and just have to decide which one to use. _**


	4. It's Gonna Be Love?

_**The Future Is What You Make It  
Author: MoonStarDutchess  
Chapter 4: It's Gonna Be Love?  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon but I do own this plot and my original characters.  
AN: WOW! The response to this story is incredible. I hope I can do it justice. Note: I think I may go over ten chapters but it won't be as long as Footprints. I worked for nearly two years on that one. XP  
Credit: I got the idea for what one of Serena's friends said to her from Aleric's review, he has amazing skills at reading into the meaning of things.  
This chapter is dedicated to Aleric. (Sorry about the mix-up. He knows what I am talking about) ::Blushes::  
**_

* * *

**It's Gonna Be Love**

Serena and Sapphire were having lunch at a café across from her school. Her school was open campus so she was free to leave campus and go to lunch somewhere. They had made it a habit to have lunch there every school day. It was close to the college where Sapphire was attending so it was perfect. He would let her vent about school and he would vent about pretty much the same.

Serena opened up to him like she'd never opened up to anyone. She felt that when she talked to him she wasn't being judged for it. She told him the stupid things she'd done and still did. She told him about her little guilty pleasures and hobbies that she kept quite from everyone else.

Sapphire was surprised to learn that Serena had a love for dancing and after a formal dance she went to, took a few classes until the scouts started meeting directly after school. She told him several more things that she wanted to do but couldn't because the sailor scouting thing always got in the way.

Well, not scouting to be specific, but the actual scouts. They would either schedule meetings during the classes, not knowing she had them, or they would make small comments every once in a while and it would discourage her so much that she quit. She knew they probably didn't mean to, but that didn't make it hurt any less.

She learned a lot about him as well. He loved baseball, not watching it but playing it. He ran at 5 am every morning, he lifted weights, and hated mushrooms. He wanted to be an animator, which shocked the heck out of Serena. She wouldn't have ever thought it about him. He admitted to having a weakness for reading Shonen Jump.

She was snapped out of her thoughts of past lunches by several familiar voices yelling her name. She turned to the door to see, Harriet and the others come through. They told her about classes being canceled and turned to Sapphire. They all introduced themselves and Sapphire was so stunned at the boldness that he instantly introduced himself. This surprised Serena because he tended to avoid the scouts and Darien she didn't know why he talked to this group of friends so readily. They all urged them,to go with the group, to the carnival that was opened down the street. They'd opened early when they found out about the canceled afternoon classes. She looked at Sapphire. He was through for the day so he figured why not. He nodded and they all left the café and headed for the carnival.

The two boys were talking to Sapphire when Harriet, Dina, and Margie pulled her back.

"So???" Margie asked.

"So what?" Serena asked.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Harriet asked.

Serena found herself wanting to answer yes but knew she couldn't. "You know about Darien. Why ask me that?"

"You two are on a break which officially means that you have permission to look around for a new guy. Hence, cute new guy!" Margie said motioning to Sapphire.

"But Darien still called me his girl," Serena said.

The girls stopped Serena and Harriet yelled at the boys.

"We will meet you all by the game booths. We have to talk to Serena."  
The three girls jerked her around the corner.

"STILL HIS GIRL!" they all said angrily. Serena stepped back and looked at the angry girls.

"How could he have the nerve to say that?" Dina asked.

"What do you mean," Serena asked. She had to admit that she didn't see the problem.

"He wants you to mature and you two went on a break but he still wants to possess you?" Dina yelled.

"Possess is a strong word," Serena replied.

"But it fits," Harriet replied.

"Serena, look me in the eye and tell me you have no romantic feelings for Sapphire," Margie said to her.

Serena looked her in the eyes, yes, but the words wouldn't leave her lips. Did she have those types of feelings for him? She couldn't answer yes or no. Then it alarmed her as she realized that even if that wasn't the case, her feelings for Darien were waning. Then she got angry.

Dina was right, what gave him the right to still call her his girl. All he wanted to do was keep her on a leash. He only wanted her when it was convenient for him. It was the same with the scouts. They just wanted her there when they needed something.

"Well?" Margie said.

"You're right, I can't say that. What scares me more is that I think I want to end everything," she said. The girls gasped and Serena smiled at what they thought. "Not like that," she added. "I meant that I want to end this break and start things fresh. Just to be sure, I will wait for a while and think everything over carefully."

"Alright," Margie said with a smile. Dina hugged her.

"Now, lets go have some fun okay?" Harriet said.

Serena nodded, "Alright."

-----------------------  
And Serena did have loads of fun that day. Sapphire won her the cutest and biggest panda stuffed animal that she'd ever seen. She thought he'd laugh at her cuddling the panda and making a big deal out of it's "super cuteness" but he just smiled. She smiled back brightly, she didn't feel judged nor was she scolded for "not being mature."

In fact, that entire time she felt normal and accepted around the group. She wasn't saving the world, she wasn't sailor moon, she wasn't princess Serenity, and she wasn't Neo Queen Serenity. She was just plain old everyday Serena, and she loved it.

---------------------

She laughed as she came back from her thoughts, she was now at the skating rink where she was teaching the children how to skate. She watched as each one of them skated around the rink. The current students were doing wonderfully and she would have to make out little certificates to show they were finished with lessons. She didn't really have to do this but she thought it would be cute.

She had a new crop of younger kids starting lessons next week and she was thrilled at being able to continue this. It was then she noticed that all the kids skated toward the wall. She smiled when she saw Sapphire standing there patting the kids on the head and talking with them. She marveled at how well he was with children. She didn't think he would be considering his background was pretty much devoid of five and six year olds. She skated over to the group.

"Your lessons are up for today," Serena said to the group. They all hugged her, nearly causing her to fall, and they skated away so they could change out of their skates.

"You really enjoy this don't you?" Sapphire asked.

"Yes, I love kids. They are just amazing. They don't judge and love you for you." She said turning and watching as the children put on their shoes. She turned back to him.

"What brings you here?"

"I found this in my apartment, I figured you'd need it for classes," he replied handing her a book.

"My math book! Thank you so much!" she said.

"No problem," he said.

"Since I am done here, do you want to get some dinner?" she asked.

"Sure," he replied.

"Let me change out of these skates and then we can go," she skated away and he watched as she took off the skates and put on her shoes. She went out of the rink area after grabbing her things. She and Sapphire then walked out of the park together.

---------------------------------------

A three months passed by quickly and Serena was doing great in school. Then she awaited her midterm test results. She was so happy that they didn't post them up on a wall. Her teacher handed her the paper and she looked down. She was in shock. She was doing well but she didn't think that she was doing that well. It was a 3.5 gpa. She couldn't believe it, she knew the first person that she wanted to share it with.

She could barely believe who the person she wanted to share it with was. She thought over things in the past few months and realized, in a bit of horrid disbelief, that her feelings for Darien had waned significantly. She no longer thought of him all the time. She no longer wished to talk to him every night before she slept. She no longer had dreams about their wedding.

She found herself instead thinking about a man with dark blue hair and eyes. More muscular yet thinner than Darien and only two years older than herself. She didn't know when it happened, all she knew was that it did. She was in love with Sapphire.

Then the scouts popped into her head. It had been several months since she'd talked to the girls. She'd seen them around and smiled but they would always turn the other direction. She didn't want to lose her friendship with them. She just didn't get around them much because of the negative attitude they took with her.

In the past few months Serena learned that she could and should be accepted for who she really is. That people shouldn't try to mold her if they really cared for her. Her new friends and Sapphire didn't do that. They cared about her as Serena and only Serena.

Even thought Sapphire knew she was Sailor Moon and Queen Serenity but didn't care. He never referred to that part of her. He referred to her as Serena, Sere, or the more recently come up with but affectionate, donut head. That came about during a study session while they were eating donuts. She retaliated with glaze face because he was so pale. He merely laughed and they continued studying. The acceptance baffled Serena since she was not used to it. She could say that it was great thought. She could actually say she was both happy and content.

-------------------

Darien threw his book down onto the table in frustration. He looked over to his right where Serena wasn't sitting. It had been several months since he'd last saw Serena. The same could almost be said for the girls. They saw her just didn't speak to her. Darien stood and picked up the phone. Dialing Serena's number, he waited for someone to pick up. A familiar voice that he recognized as Serena's mother answered.

"Tsukino residence," she said.

"Yes, may I speak to Serena?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, she's gone out with some friends. What's you name and I will tell her you called."

"It's alright Ma'am, I'll call back some other time," he replied.

"Alright then, bye bye,"

"Bye," he said and hung up. He stared dejectedly at the phone receiver. He missed her and wanted to see her. He wanted to call off this stupid break, he didn't think he would have such a bad time functioning without her around more. He grabbed his coat and walked out of his apartment in the hopes that he would bump into her.

Sure enough as soon as he got to a specific corner a bundle of blond bumped into him and fell to the ground. Sitting up she picked up her books and apologized profusely the stared up at the person she bumped into. She expected her heart to start thumping or tears of joy to come to her eyes but neither came. She could tell he was expecting something more.

"Sorry Darien, I wasn't watching what I was doing."

"It's alright, look, I need to talk to you. I missed you and I want,"

Serena didn't want to hear anymore. She knew what he was going to say. He wanted to call off the break. She could tell by his tone so she interrupted.

"I really can't talk right now, I have to go get this …form to someone," she said. He was stunned, she said she couldn't talk because of something else. She couldn't talk to him? She always made time to talk to him.

"Maybe we can talk later then," he found himself saying.

"Right," Serena said, offering the best smile she could muster. She turned and continued walking down the street. Darien just watched her retreating form and felt a sense of dread run through his body. He knew deep down something bad was going to happen with them, he just refused to acknowledge it.

---------------------------

Serena felt horrid over the way she acted but she just couldn't help it. She realized that maybe she was over him. That maybe she'd felt that way for a while but had refused to accept it. The future came up on her so fast that she had no choice but to adapt or freeze up and risk the world. She couldn't do that then but now she had time to think. She didn't want her future dictated to her. She wanted to mold her own. If it turned out that way anyway then so be it but she wasn't going to let anyone "mold" her into that future.

She then bumped into someone else but was caught before she fell back. She looked up into beautiful yet familiar blue eyes. She couldn't pull away from his gaze and he couldn't pull from hers. It was like everything in the world was so simple as they gazed at each her. On impulse, she kissed him. She didn't know what got into her. Sapphire was surprised at first but then returned her kiss. Her books fell from her arms and hit the ground but it didn't interrupt their kiss.

It had been a while coming and Serena didn't regret the actions she was taking. She'd never wanted to kiss someone so bad in her life. When Harriet and the other girls had met him they asked why she wasn't dating him. She told them about Darien and they encouraged her to at least kiss Sapphire to see if there was a bigger spark. Spark? Hah! More like a continuous electrical current. Sapphire pulled away and apologized profusely.

"Serena, I …I'm sorry," he said. "I regret doing that." He stared at the ground.

She was hurt that he regretted kissing her. She picked up her books and looked at him. Her heart was broken.

Tears came to her eyes as it started to rain. The rain water mixed with her tears. "You regret it? Am…I that bad of a person to regret kissing?" she stuttered.

"Serena?" he questioned stepping closer to her.

"Leave me alone," she said and ran down the sidewalk. She soon arrived in a park that was just designated as such. She sat on the bench and let the rain cover her although she had an umbrella in her purse. She felt like being soaked and no one could tell her tears from the raindrops.

In the past few months of late dinners, him meeting her new friends, and all of them hanging out, she'd developed feelings for him. She wanted him to hold her while she cried. She wanted him there when she was happy and did something great. She wanted to be there for him when he was low or happy or when he accomplished something.

It was clear to her that he didn't feel the same and never would. What should one expect? She had a preplanned future, maybe she should let the scouts and Darien mold me into what they want. She heard footsteps and looked down at familiar dark blue shoes. She noticed that the rain was no longer hitting her and looked up to see Sapphire standing there with an umbrella.

She got up and started to run away again but he grabbed her arm and pulled her into his, letting the umbrella fall to the ground. The rain soaked Sapphire as well as Serena. She tried to pull away when Sapphire kissed her this time but soon stopped struggling and kissed back. Her hands gripped his coat and she tiptoed to reach him better. His hands slid to hold her hips. As they stood there kissing, little did they know that four very familiar sisters had walked around a corner and saw them.

* * *

**AN: Please review. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	5. Mina’s Realization and Some Shocking New

_**The Future Is What You Make It  
Author: MoonStarDutchess  
Rating: T  
Chapter 5: Mina's realization and Some Shocking News  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon but I do own my plot and original characters.  
AN: Thank you all so much for the support. I am glad you are curious about the sisters. This chapter will show their reactions.  
Note: I used the spellings that uses for the names of the four sisters. Also, I didn't proofread this as closely as I should have. ::blushes::  
Very slight lime.**_

* * *

**Mina's Realization and Some Shocking News**

The sisters didn't know what to say at seeing what they were seeing. Prisma especially, it was true that she and Sapphire had broken up and there was none of that kind of jealously there. It was just that Serena was so different than herself.

She didn't seem the type that the quite and serious Sapphire would go for. She was about to say something when her sisters pulled her back around the corner.

"What do they think they are doing? Serena is cheating on Darien. Sapphire knows that they are together! I never thought he would do that!" Birdie said.

"Is he daft? She's the future queen. A relationship wouldn't go anywhere with her!" Avery responded.  
Prisma peeked around the corner and saw they had pulled apart. She watched as Serena hugged him and buried her face into his chest. She smiled slightly at the look on Sapphire's face. He loved her and from the looks of it Serena felt the same.

Prisma sighed and turned back to her quibbling sisters who were making such a big deal over the scene. When she was with the Negamoon family she would probably be doing the same thing.

"You are right Avery, it can't go anywhere. He's setting himself up for disappointment."

"Why can't it go anywhere?" Prisma asked.

"Prisma! Serena is the future queen of Crystal Tokyo! She's married to Darien!" Catsy exclaimed.

"Not now she isn't. Besides, what if there is another future out there and this is the timeline for it? What if Serena and Sapphire are together in that one? Time is uncertain and can shift. If this happened then it is destiny."

"You are taking this awfully well," Avery said.

"It's over between Sapphire and I, besides, they are awfully cute together. Now lets get home, we'll go around the other way."

"Alright," Birdie said, smiling at her sister.

On the walk home they all talked.

"Do you think she and Darien broke up?" Catsy asked.

"I don't know, I don't think Serena is the type to cheat either. So what is going on around here?" Avery asked.

"Do you three have to nose into every little thing?" Prisma asked, she was rather annoyed. What they do is their business.

"Aren't you worried about the future?"

"Didn't you listen to a word I said back there. The present always has a future with it. This may not be the past to the future that we all know. So let's butt out," Prisma answered.

They spotted a man in a green jacket walking toward them. He threw up a hand and the sisters and they stopped.

"I saw Serena run by here, did you see her anywhere?"

The sisters started to say something but Prisma interrupted them.

"Nope, no sigh of her anywhere, if we see her we will let you know?"

He nodded and turned around the other three sisters said his name then began a question when he turned around.

"Darien, have you and Ser,"

"COME ON YOU THREE!" Prisma snapped, that tone shut them up. Prisma turned and realized they weren't going to follow and Darien was looking at them strangely.

Catsy noticed and walked past Prisma. Prisma stormed up to Avery and Birdie, grabbed them by the ears and smile at Darien.

"Have a nice day, bye Darien," she said.

"…Yea…you all …too," he said with a strange look plaster on his face as Prisma drug her sisters down the walk.

Darien turned the corner, making his way in a completely different direction than where Sapphire and Serena were probably still standing.

"Prisma! Let go dammit!" Averie yelled.

"That hurts!" Birdie pouted.

"Serves you right! What did I say?"

"Not to butt in," Birdie supplied.

"Right, let's give her a gold star!" Prisma said sarcastically. She let go of her sisters ears.

"But you!" Catsy shrieked, "you lied to him!"

"So? What were you three going to do? Tell on her? Break Darien's heart and then have Serena mad at us?" Prisma asked.

"But…" Catsy stuttered.

"Listen, let's just stay out of it. We know that Sapphire and Serena have feelings for each other, that is all that there is to it. There's nothing we can or should do so lets drop it and carry on."

"Prisma!"

"DROP IT NOW!" she said so loudly that it would wake the dead in America.

Needless to say…the girls didn't bring it up again, at least not with Prisma in the room.

A three weeks later…

Birdie decided to go play chess at the chess center. She arrived at the place and saw Ami at the door.

"Ami!"

Ami turned around and smile as Birdie ran up to her.

"It's been a while," Ami said. They both went inside.

"You hear to play or are you visiting the owner again?"

"I needed a break so I figured I'd work my mind with Chess. Want to play a few games with me?" Ami asked.

"Sure thing! That is why I came here in the first place."

They soon settled into a place and began to play. They talked about various things as the games wore on.

"So, what's the deal with Serena and Darien?" Birdie asked. She knew she shouldn't have but the curiosity had been killing, Catsy, Avery and herself.

"What do you mean? Ami said. Birdie couldn't tell what she saw but maybe…yes, that excuse would work.

"Well, my sisters and I usually see them out a lot more. Also we usually see her with Rei, Lita, Mina, and you more."

"Oh, she's sort of taking a break from everything. She wants to mature better so she can be a better queen."

_She seemed perfectly mature to me._ Birdie thought, remembering the kiss Serena was having with Sapphire.

"Why would she want to mature better? She's only sixteen. She'll grow into it."

Ami didn't have a clue what to say. She didn't want to say that the scouts tried to take the crystal until she grew up.

"Do you think so? I mean she is suppose to be a queen and all of us act more mature than she does. We want to help mold her into what she should be. You mentioned Darien, he told her that they should go on a break until she matures a little more? Don't you agree that we did the right thing." The room gets eerily quite. Birdie was boiling inside. How could they try and do that? Serena was her own person and very special. Why couldn't they be happy with that and have faith that she would turn out wonderful anyway?

"You don't agree that we are doing the right thing," Ami prompted again.

"No," Birdie said lowly with anger. The tone shocked Mercury. Birdie stood took a chess piece and moved it. "Checkmate," she said. She grabbed her purse and started out the door.

"Birdie! Did I do something?" Ami asked. She stood up and had a worried look on her face.

"You, the scouts, and Darien tried to create something but it won't live up to your expectations, if even you all know what those are. It will be much greater than anything you can mold like clay." Birdie then walked out the door. She went home and told her sisters what transpired.

They were furious as well.

-----------------

Sapphire was helping Serena study for another big test. Serena sat a little closer to Sapphire than needed for the studying. In the past three weeks the two had kissed many more times. Serena stared down at the definitions written on the page in front of her. She couldn't get the way his lips felt on hers out of her head.

There was an incredible spark there that she'd never experienced before. It was amazing. When he touched her the heart within her beat a million times a minute. When he pulled her close, she got butterflies in her stomach. It was like everything in the world fell into place when she was with him.

She frowned down at the paper. She and Darien were on a break but she had decided to end it with him. If she could just find the right opportunity, she had thought and thought about her future and decided that she wasn't going to plan it around a future that she'd seen. She was going to plan it in the form of a future she wanted.

"You alright Serena," Sapphire asked. She looked up and smiled at him.

"I am going to break it off with Darien," she said.

"Oh?" he said and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, we sort of are broke off now but I am going to make it a permanent break up." Sapphire nodded. She scooted closer and kissed his cheek.

"It's going to be tough on him," she said.

"And you?"

"No, the only thing that will be tough is the fact that I am going to hurt him," she said then smirked at him. "I already have someone I care about," she said.

"Really? Who would that be?" he replied back with a smirk of his own before his lips met hers in a soft kiss. "Now, do you definitions," he said.

"That's a topic change," Serena chuckled.

"Serena," he said.

"I mean you go from who my new love it to definit. . .," he kissed her to shut her up. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he deepened the kiss. They got so into the kiss that Sapphire went to lean back against a chair and forgot it had rollers on it. The chair didn't support them and he fell backwards into the floor. The fall jarred them apart and they started to laugh. Serena had her face against his chest . She looked up at him then scooted closers so she could bring her lips to his once more. Her body was draped over his.

Her hands came down to clinch the shirt and his encircled her waist. They both felt like an electrical charade was coursing though their bodies. She used the momentum of her body to flip them over. He was now on top of her . Serena couldn't see straight and figured that Sapphire was in the same state. She wanted this more than she had ever wanted anything. She'd never wanted Darien to do this to her.

Sapphire's hands roamed down her hips and then he realized what he was doing. He pulled away as far as he could before Serena stopped him.

"Serena, if we went any further I don't think I could stop," he said.

"I don't recall asking you to," she said and pulled him to her lips.

This wasn't the Serena she was used to being. The bold, going after what she wanted Serena. Or perhaps this was the Serena that she had been forced to repress for so long. She kissed his lips passionately as he picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. She made a mental note to tell her mom she was spending the night with Harriet.

Sapphire couldn't believe they actually did this. That she was actually here, asleep in his arms. It was the most unbelievable night he'd ever experienced. He smiled when Serena snuggled close to him and kissed his chest. She opened her eyes and smiled. He could still see that she was sleepy.

"What are you doing?" she laughed.

"Staring at you," he said simply. She blushed and he laughed. The room soon got so quite that you could hear the breathing of the two occupants.

"Sapphire," Serena began. He looked at her and watched as she sat up. She kept the bed covers over her as she did this. She held them up with one hand while her other gripped the ones beside her. Tears started to fall. Sapphire was alarmed and sat up. He didn't bother holding the sheets to cover his chest. He moved one arm to her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Serena, this was…"

"It's not that," she interrupted. He looked at her confusingly. She turned and stared at him for a while. "I love you," she finally said. "More than anything or anyone in this world. Sapphire laughed and pulled her closer.

"I love you too Serena, more than anything as well," he replied. She smiled at him.

"Really?"

"Of course," he replied.

Tears streamed down her face and she tackled him to the bed.

---------------------------

"She said 'You, the scouts, and Darien tried to create something but it won't live up to your expectations, if even you all know what those are. It will be much greater than anything you can mold like clay.' I still don't get it. What did she mean mold and create?"

"Whatever she meant I don't like the sound of it. Plus, it isn't like Birdie to go and say things like that."

"And in the tone she said it in," Ami said.

Mina sat back and watched the other scouts. She knew exactly what Birdie meant. She'd been thinking it over since she last saw Serena. She was with another group of girls coming out of that American style high school. She assumed that Serena was going there. She was going to tell the scouts but thought better of it. Serena looked happier than she'd ever seen her. Mina stood up and grabbed her coat.

"Where are you going Mina?" Lita asked curiously.

"I need to get home, I have a few things to do," she replied.

"Oh, alright. See you later," Lita said. The other girls said their goodbyes and Mina left. She didn't go to her house though. She went to Serena's home. She stepped upon the step and knocked at the door. Mina was surprised when it was Serena that opened the door. Usually it was her mother.

"Mina!" Serena exclaimed.

"I…I'm sorry for everything," she said, looking at Serena with tears threatening to come forth. Serena gasped, she knew what Mina meant just by looking at her. She stepped down and hugged Mina. When she pulled away, she ushered Mina inside the house. Mina took off her shoes and looked around.

"It's awfully quite," she said.

"Mom and Dad are away on a business trip and Sami is staying with a friend of his," she replied.

"Oh," Mina said and followed Serena into the kitchen.

"I was making some tea, you want a cup?"

Mina nodded and soon Serena had some tea in front of her. Mina took a sip and was shocked.

"Serena? Did you make this?"

Serena nodded.

"When did you learn to make tea like this?"

"My mother, when I was eleven," she replied.

"Why didn't you ever make it for the scouts?"

"I offered but…" Serena trailed off when she sat down. Mina remembered, she and the others started to tease Serena about her cooking skills.

"Sorry," Mina said and looked at her teacup.

"Don't worry about it. I don't let it bother me," she said. Mina looked up and smiled.

"You've changed quite a bit," she said.

"Yea, that's what my parents and Sami say."

"You seem genuinely happy and that makes me happy. I have to ask something though," Mina said.

"Sure," Serena replied.

"Did we hurt you?" Mina said.

Serena looked at her and nodded. "I feel like I was pressured into being something I am not. All the time I felt discouraged from doing anything so I just acted the way you all thought I should be. Finally when Darien suggested we take a break and you all wanted to take my crystal temporary I snapped. I was so sick of it, I am not going to be pressured into being something I am not."

"I feel the same way you know," she said. "The other scouts are adapting well with the fact that they will be scouts for the rest of their lives. That when Crystal Tokyo comes into existence they will have to give up normal lives. I don't feel that way. I want to protect the earth but at the same time I selfishly want my dreams to exist even then."

Serena smiled. "That's not selfish, perhaps you should know what a wise person told me once."

"What was that?"

"The future is what you make it. Don't let it or the past dictate who you are in the present."

"Who told you that?"

"Sapphire," Serena replied.

Mina paused and noticed the way Serena looked when she said his name.

"Darien misses you, you know that? But I can see that you are going to end it."

"Yes," Serena looked down at the table. "I…I don't want to hurt him but I see no other way out. I…love Sapphire," she said.

"I can tell," Mina said and covered Serena's hand with her own. "I think you are amazing and I wish I had realized that sooner. Whether you will be queen of Crystal Tokyo or just a normal woman with a family. I want you in my life as a friend."

Serena looked up and smiled. "Me too," she replied.

"Ok, now…tell me how to get into that high school," she said.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Your high school, I heard the ladder school is better and I want to go to the same school. Besides, no uniforms mean that I can exhibit my incredible fashion sense."

Serena laughed and proceeded to tell Mina about her high school and why she transferred. She then showed Mina her grades, shocking the hell out of her.

"I so have to go there!" she said and Serena chucked. Mina spent the night there and they caught up on the happenings of the past months.

------------------------

Serena had been feeling sick for a while, she was throwing up and feeling so nauseous that she could barley function. This went on for a few weeks until she finally decided to go to the doctor. Sapphire was there with her because she hated the doctor.

She had just turned seventeen that very day and she got quite a birthday present.

"Miss Tsukino, I have some news. I am not sure if you will take it happily or be upset."

"What is it?" Serena asked.

"Your pregnant."

----------------

* * *

_**AN: Were you expecting that one? Please review.  
**_


	6. Reaction

**_The Future Is What You Make It_**

_**Author: MoonStarDutchess**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Chapter 6: Reactions **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon but I do own my plot and original characters. I make no profit for this fiction. I just wrote this because a plot bunny bit me on the ass and wouldn't let go until I did. **_

_**AN: Thanks to all of the people who reviewed. I appreciate all the amazing support. I got finished with this chapter sooner than I though I would. I guess it was lack of interruptions. I have to go to work right after I post this so be sure to leave me some lovely reviews that I can read and respond to when I get home. **_

* * *

**Reactions **

Serena and Sapphire were stunned into silence. They didn't know what to say. The doctor then turned to Sapphire.

"I assume you are the father," the doctor said to him. He and Serena both nodded slowly. The doctor couldn't help but chuckle a bit at the look on the faces of the two young people. "I see, well I will leave you two alone a bit to discuss your options. I assume you know them already." The doctor left the room and Serena looked down at her stomach.

A baby, she was pregnant and found out on her seventeenth birthday. She laid a hand on her stomach and smiled slightly. She was hoping to have a baby someday but this was very early. She'd always thought she'd be upset if she got into this condition this young but something inside her told her that everything would be alright. She was happy and hoped Sapphire was alright with it. She wouldn't abort and had a feeling that Sapphire didn't support that either. He brought her out of her musings.

"Serena, I. . ."

She knew what he was going to say and she said to him before more words left his mouth. "It takes two Sapphire." She said this calmly and looked up at him with a smile. He smiled back, stepped closer and took her in his arms.

"Can we keep it?" Serena asked. He pulled away slightly and looked down at her.

"I was hoping you would say that," he replied. He was inwardly thrilled at the aspect of being a father even though he was still quite young. He was ready for the challenge. They stayed quiet a while, then heard footsteps coming toward them. They pulled apart and the doctor entered the room.

"You're keeping it?" he said with a slight smile. Serena and Sapphire looked surprised and the doctor elaborated.

"I've been doing this for twenty years and came across many young people faced with having a child. I have grown to learn the reactions and I can tell what an answer is. I will refer you to an associate of mine.

"Thank you doctor Sharp," Sapphire said.

---------------

Serena stood at the door to her house with Sapphire. She was taking deep breaths trying to calm her nerves.

"Are you sure you don't want me coming in with you?" Sapphire asked.

"No, dad isn't going to be happy. He won't hurt me but he will you if you are there. We should wait until after I've told him and after he cools down before you two meet. " she said

"Alright then," he said and kissed her. "I am still going to wait out here for a while just in case." She nodded and when into the house. Sapphire waited at the side of the door.

Serena took off her shoes and went into the living room where her parents were sitting. They looked up when she entered and smiled.

"What did the doctor say sweetheart?" he mother asked.

"Um…"

"Serena? Is something wrong?" he father said and laid his newspaper down on the side table. Serena walked over, sat down across from them and looked down at the floor. She took a deep breath, then another one.

"Serena? If something is wrong tell us," he mother said getting worried.

"I'm pregnant," she said.

"I beg…your pardon?" he father said.

"I said I'm pregnant," she said. Then something happened that Serena didn't expect to. Her parents burst into laughter. She looked up in shock.

"Oh Serena you goofball!" he mom laughed.

"Serena, you should go into acting. That was such a wonderful performance. What a great joke."

"I am not acting and it's not a joke," she said completely serious. Her parents got quite and looked at their normally laughing daughter. Her facial expression was absolutely serious.

Her mother walked over to sit beside her. "Serena? Please tell us you are kidding."  
"No," she said.

"How could you get pregnant!" her father screeched.

"I think you know that dad," Serena countered.

"Don't be a smart-alec!" her father yelled. "How could you be so irresponsible!" Tears came to Serena's eyes and started to fall down her cheeks.

"Dear, lower your voice," her mother replied.

"How are you taking this so calmly. Our daughter acted like a common tramp!"

"Kenji!"

Serena shot to her feet in defense. He mother rose with her. "I am not a tramp! I loved him!"  
"How long Serena? You are too young to know what real love is!" he yelled.

"I am tired of not being good enough for everyone or being too damned young. I am asked to grow up and be mature yet everyone still treats me like a child!"

"You are too young for a child!" he yelled back.

She lowered her voice, "Maybe so but I don't regret it and I am happy that I am having a baby."

"What?" he father said disbelievingly.

"I said I am happy that I am having this baby," she repeated for him.

"Get out," he said.

"What?" Serena said in surprise.

"Get out of this house," he said in a low, angry manner.

"KENJI!" her mother said to her husband. Serena started to cry and rushed from the room. She slipped on her shoes and ran outside. Sapphire grabbed her as she ran through the gate. He pulled her into his arms. They were standing in the gateway.

"He kicked me out," she sobbed.

"It's alright, I'm here. Lets get you back to the apartment alright?"

She nodded. He saw that she had forgotten her jacket and took his coat off. Her draped it around her and put his own arm around her shoulders. They walked off, unaware that her father was watching from the doorway.

He turned around and went back inside feeling instantly horrible at what he said to his baby girl out of anger. His wife was glaring at him. When his wife glared he knew he was in trouble. She walked up to him crying and slapped him. She turned and stomped up the stairs. He cringed when he heard a door slam.

Serena settled into life with Sapphire like it tailor made after a few days. The night after she was kicked out she transformed into Sailor Moon and went inside her room to collect the things that she needed. She had also told her friends at school. They showed nothing but support for her. Especially Mina, she was so happy! She was going to be a godmother after all. Serena and Sapphire had sat her down and asked her the very next day after Serena found out.

Now Serena sat in the park. She had called Darien and asked him to meet her there. She would meet the scouts at the very same place a little later. She needed to break up with Darien and let everyone know that things weren't going to be the way the future they saw was.

"Serena?" A voice she knew all to well said. She looked up to see Darien standing there. He smiled at her and sat down. He leaned in to kiss her cheek which she allowed even though she shied away slightly. "I've missed you, when I got your call I was thrilled to death to be honest."

_Ouch _Serena thought. She loved Sapphire and wanted to be with him and nothing would change her mind but did Darien have to be so sweet. Why could he have moved to a different girl during the break. Sure, he hurt her on more than one occasion but not intentionally. He truly believed he was doing the best thing at the time. She felt like such a rotten human being but this had to be done. She would deal with her conscience later.

"Darien, we need to talk about something important," she said.

"Yes, we do," he replied.

"I want to break up," she just said outright.

He started to say a sentence but then realized what she had said. "Serena? What do you mean break up? You want to extend our break you mean right?"

"No, I want to break up," she said. "Permanently."

He was floored and his heart shattered right there. He didn't know what to say except to bring up their past and the future they saw.

"We are meant to be Serena, how can you say you want to break up. You remember our past connection. You remember seeing our future together. It's fated, you can't break up with me."

How dare he say she couldn't do something! "I can and I am. The future has already been changed. We don't even know for sure if this was the proper past for that future."

"If you don't break up with me it won't change. The scouts and I talked it over and we will help you all we can into being that queen we saw in the future," he replied.

"It already has, I …don't love you anymore. I don't think I ever did truly love you. In the past few months I have experienced a love and acceptance that I couldn't even fathom before. I was encouraged to be myself and loved for being such. Now, I will make sure my future children won't be pressured into such a thing." She laid her hand on her stomach and Darien noticed the small gesture. He gasped.

"Your pregnant?" he asked. She nodded in conformation. He stood up quickly and grabbed her arm. He was so angry he couldn't see straight, "Whose is it! It's Sapphire's isn't it! I heard you'd been hanging out with him!"

"What's going on!" Rei said walking up to the two. She didn't like the way Darien was handling Serena but she figured Serena deserved it. Regardless, she felt it was her job to make sure her future king and queen got along. Serena jerked her arm away from him and took a few steps back.

"She's pregnant!" he yelled. The scouts looked happy at first then frowned when Darien said, "It's Sapphires!"

"What!" they all yelled.

"Sapphire!? How could you be so stupid!" Rei yelled.

"How about your future?" Ami said.

"We left you along so you would mature into a queen, not more of an idiot!" Rei yelled.

"If anyone is the idiots you all are! I matured alright, I am still doing so. I won't let you all mold me into something that I am not! I am not clay and I am not some dog on a leash, or an servant at your beck and call. I will live my own life not the life that one possible future holds for me. I won't!" she said and turned. Rei grabbed her arm but another hand grabbed hers.

Everyone including Serena was shocked at the person that stopped Rei. Sapphire ran up to Serena along with two other people.

"Sei…Seiya?" Serena said in shock.

* * *

**AN: You all like so far???? Please review.**


	7. Starlights Return

**_The Future Is What You Make It_**

_**Author: MoonStarDutchess**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Chapter 7: **_**Starlights Return and Shattered Relationship**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon but I do own my plot and original characters. I make no profit for this fiction. I just wrote this because a plot bunny bit me on the ass and wouldn't let go until I did. **_

_**AN: WOW! You all helped me break my personal record for most reviews for one chapter. I appreciate it. Thanks to all the anonymous reviewers that I couldn't respond to.**_

* * *

**Starlights Return and Shattered Relationship**

**Last time: **

"_She's pregnant!" he yelled. The scouts looked happy at first then frowned when Darien said, "It's Sapphires!"_

"_What!" they all yelled._

"_Sapphire!? How could you be so stupid!" Rei yelled._

"_How about your future?" Ami said._

"_We left you along so you would mature into a queen, not more of an idiot!" Rei yelled._

"_If anyone is the idiots you all are! I matured alright, I am still doing so. I won't let you all mold me into something that I am not! I am not clay and I am not some dog on a leash, or an servant at your beck and call. I will live my own life not the life that one possible future holds for me. I won't!" she said and turned. Rei grabbed her arm but another hand grabbed hers._

_Everyone including Serena was shocked at the person that stopped Rei. Sapphire ran up to Serena along with two other people._

"_Sei…Seiya?" Serena said in shock._

_---------------------------_

_**Present:**_

"I suggest you let go of her arm before I break yours. Don't think for a minute that I won't shatter that bone of yours." Seiya snarled at the raven haired girl.

She instantly let it go and ran into Sapphire arms. He held her tightly against him. He looked down at her then back at Seiya. "Thank you Seiya," he said.

"You are welcome," he said. He looked at Serena in his arms and smiled before turning back to the scouts. Yaten and Taiki stepped up to back up Seiya.

"Serena!" a feminine voice yelled. Mina came running up to the couple embracing. She saw Serena crying and then the furious looks of the stars. She frowned and transformed into Sailor Venus. She stepped up to stand beside Yaten.

"Mina! You knew about Serena? How could you support such a thing?" Rei yelled.

"Mina! You know the future will be altered if this happens!"

"If what happens?" she asked.

"If Serena keeps that child and goes with Sapphire!"  
"Child? What in the hell do you mean?" Amara asked. She and Michelle walked up to them.

"SHE'S HAVING A BABY AND IT'S NOT DARIEN'S!" Rei screeched. Amara and Michelle was shocked .

"Serena how . . ."Amara trailed off when she looked over at the blond haired girl and her heart fell for her. Serena had a death grip on Sapphire. It was as if people were going to drag her away from him. Sapphire wasn't focused on the anger of everyone, his main focus was on comforting Serena. Upon seeing this she transformed into Uranus and walked over to Serena. She smile slightly at Sapphire and petted the top of Serena's head.

"It is alright doll face, everything will be fine. No one is going to hurt you, that baby, or take you away from Sapphire. " She looked up at Uranus through her tears and smile.

"Amara, you are going to help her?" Michelle asked in shock. Amara looked at her lover in surprise. "You aren't?"  
"No, she knows the future is already set in stone!" Michelle said. Amara looked stricken but stuck with her guns on this subject. "If it was set in stone then this wouldn't have happened," Amara replied. She though for sure Michelle would see the love between the two and realized this was right.

"I am sorry," she said and transformed into Neptune. She stood beside Rei as she Ami and Lita transformed as well. Uranus stepped up beside Mina, despite being heartbroken at the obvious ending of her relationship with Neptune/Michelle she had to be strong at that moment.

All the transformed senshi looked ready to face off. Darien had been staying quite through this entire exchange. He was furious with the way they were acting. As he watched Serena, so upset, cry against Sapphire he got angrier and angrier.

"That is enough!" he finally snapped. "Lets just drop it," he said and walked away. He didn't spare a glace toward Serena and Sapphire as he left the park area. The scouts that were with him followed.

"Are you sure?" Michelle said looking at her now former lover.

"Are you?" Amara asked.

Michelle didn't answer and left. Serena wiped her eyes and looked at Uranus. She pulled away from Sapphire and wiped her eyes again as new tears came for Uranus. She walked to the older woman and hugged her. "I'm sorry Uranus," Serena said. She smiled at the young woman. After all of that stuff that brought her so much stress, she was concerned about her breakup with Michelle. That convinced Amara that she'd made the right decision.

--------------------------------

They all soon made their way back to Sapphire's, and now Serena's as well, apartment. Serena went to the bedroom to rest. The day had been incredibly stressful on her and that wasn't healthy for her, especially in her condition. Sapphire got the Starlights, Uranus and Mina some tea.

"Thank you for back there," he said. "I know Serena is thankful to."

"No need to thank us," Seiya replied.

Sapphire turned to Uranus, "Are you sure you want to stay with us? I mean, you are giving up much."

"If this has broken us up then it wasn't as strong as I thought it was."

Sapphire nodded and turned to the Yaten, "You mentioned that your queen sent you," Sapphire reminded him.

"Yes, she saw everything that happened in a dream. She said it would be better if we retrieved the two of you and took you to our home planet. There she would explain," he said.

"I see," he replied.

"Can we go now?" Serena asked. They all looked up and saw her walking out of the bedroom. Sapphire stood up and walked over to her.

"You should be resting," he said.

"I. . .want to leave this planet for a while," she said, the hurt could still be heard in her voice.

"Alright, how about tomorrow, first thing. Please get back into bed and rest," Sapphire said.

She smiled and kissed his cheek before going back to bed.

-------------------------------

Later that night….Everyone was staying with Serena and Sapphire. They had agreed to go to the star's home planet Kinmoku. Amara and Mina agreed to go as well.

Sapphire was standing out on the balcony when he heard the sliding doors open. He turned and saw Seiya walking out. Seiya smiled and turned to look out at the view. Seiya is the one that breaks the silence. "I am glad that she is happy now."

Sapphire was confused and Seiya could sense that. "She told you about when we first met. About the battle with Galaxia?"

"Yes, she told me about that," he said. "She told me about your feelings for her," he said calmly.

"She wasn't happy, I could tell it but at that time she refused to acknowledge it. It was when she was disillusioned enough to where she thought she **_had _**to adapt so her future would be like the one she saw. Now she is completely different. You make her so happy and I am glad for that. She's a great person that odango."

Sapphire laughed at the nickname and turned to Seiya.

"Thank you for everything," he said extending his hand. Seiya took it and they shook. Serena was watching from the living room, a huge smile on her face.

----------------------------

The next day the small group left for planet Kinmoku. Darien was walking toward his first class of the day when he sensed that a strong aura was leaving the planet. He looked up and saw streaks of light go through the early morning sky.

* * *

_**AN: Hope you liked it! Thanks for all of the support. Next chapter will be soon. Please drop a review like always. I am sooooo looking forward to writing the next chapter. **_


	8. Prophecy

**_The Future Is What You Make It_**

_**Author: MoonStarDutchess**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Chapter 8: **_**Prophecy **

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon but I do own my plot and original characters. I make no profit for this fiction. I just wrote this because a plot bunny bit me on the ass and wouldn't let go until I did. **_

_**AN: Hope you enjoy this! Thank you to everyone who read and review. I appreciate it!**_

* * *

_**  
**_

**Prophecy  
**

Kinmoku was more beautiful than Serena ever imagined. Its skies were a beautiful orange with dark blue clouds. The city was make up of glistening golden colored buildings. As she walked by people kept saying hello to the Starlights and smiling at her. She held Sapphire's hand as they made their way the Kinmoku royal palace. He seemed just as in awe at the beauty of the city as Serena was. She looked over at Amara and Mina and saw that they were in a very similar state.

They walked under a archway of blue roses and past some guards.

Serena gasped at seeing the palace. It had to be the most beautiful building Serena had ever seen. It was glittering gold and it seemed as if depending on the way you looked it was different shades of gold. The light hit it to where it hurt her eyes to look at it for too long. Along the doorways were beautiful fountain, in the middle were statues of some kind of bird species. She guessed it was native to Kinmoku. Running through said fountains were the clearest water she'd ever seen.

They entered the castle and promptly made their way through the white stoned hallway of the palace. Their footsteps echoed as they walked.

They went into the thrown room where Princess, no queen Kakyuu was sitting. Her beautiful face lightened up when she saw them enter. She stood and ran to them right when they entered.

She hugged Serena instantly. Then pulled away still gripping Serena's arms.

"Thank goodness everything is alright. I was worried."

"Worried?" Serena said. Kakyuu looked at Sapphire.

"This is Sapphire?" She asked. He was surprised with the fact that she knew his name.

"How did you know my name," he asked her.

"I'll explain in a moment," she turned to Mina and Uranus.

"Nice to see you both again," she said. They both bow slightly. Then she turned to her Starlights. "Thank you for going to get them."

"You know there's no reason to thank us queen," Star Healer said.

"Why did you want us to come her so badly," Serena finally asked.

"Oh, yes. I am sorry, I just am happy you are alright. This way and I will tell you everything.

Everyone except the Starlights began to follow her. Kakyuu turned to them.

"Come on, you play a part in this as well," she stated. The Starlights looked at one another and followed them into a room where there were couches, tea, and cakes already laid out.

"Please sit," she said and they all did so. A maid poured their tea and promptly left when the queen gave her the rest of the day off.

"You must know that I wouldn't send the Starlights for you without a very good reason right?" she asked.

Serena nodded. "They came at a very good time," she said.

"I thought that they would," she said turning to them and smiling. She turned back to Serena and Sapphire. "The night of June 30 using your Earth calendar I had a dream about the two of you and the others. I am almost 100 percent sure that it was a prophetic dream."

Serena's gasped interrupted her. "You had that dream on my birthday?"  
"Your birthday? Yes, that is quite shocking," she replied.

"It's the day I found out I was pregnant as well," she replied.

Kakyuu stayed quite, an even more shocked look spread across her features. "Any doubt I had about the dream being prophetic has left my mind.

"What do you mean?"

"The dream also involved your future child," she said.

"My child?" she said in shock.

"Yes, now before I begin I must be sure you want to know. It will reveal what your child is and some of your near future."

"Near future fine, just don't give me something 1000 years from now," Serena said.

Sapphire couldn't help but chuckle.

"Very well," she said a little confused.

"Long story," Serena explained. "Please continue."

"I saw yourself and Sapphire here in royal clothing . The I saw three other beings. The first I couldn't make out anything except black, The second was a white haired man. The third and final one was a woman with red hair. She was horrifying.

Then the scene changed in my head once again and I saw Tokyo changed. It was now this beautiful city full of crystals.

"Crystal Tokyo," Serena gasped and looked at Sapphire.

"Yes, there I saw your former love Darien. He looked very stressed. The other scouts were there as well. These images began flashing on and on so much then I heard a beautiful feminine voice tell me to retrieve the proper monarch of the moon and her love and bring them here. They must be protected on Kinmoku." Kakyuu paused before being once again.

"I was also told that Princess Serenity will bring forth the moon kingdom into a new awakening. Upon the birth of her child new wisdom will be born unto her. The moon kingdom will once again gain prominence."

Suddenly Kakyuu's demeanor changed and she started to speak strangely as well.

"Your child is the seed of hope. Your child will be the melody that will stretch across the universe. The bringer of knowledge. The embodiment of true love. Harness that and you will defeat all that threatens."

Suddenly Kakyuu stopped talking and her gaze seemed to refocus. She noticed that she was leaning back against Star Maker. She also noticed the weird and stunned looks everyone was giving her.

"Wha…what happened?" she said.

"Your demeanor and voice changed completely," Serena said.

"Oh my! What did I say?" she said.

"You don't even remember what you said?" Maker asked. Kakyuu shook her head.

"You said er…what ever possessed you, said 'Your child is the seed of hope. Your child will be the melody that will stretch across the universe. The bringer of knowledge. The embodiment of true love. Harness that and you will defeat all that threatens.'" Sapphire repeated for her.

"Oh my, I really don't remember. All I remember was having no control over what my body was doing."

"Maybe we should all get some rest," Fighter suggested.

"Yes, but first," Kakyuu said and sat up straighter. She took Serena's hand. "Will you please stay here with us? At least until your child is born. We can erase the memories of people that knew you except those with powers."

Serena looked at Sapphire then back at Kakyuu. "Please let us think it over tonight."

"Yes, yes of course," she replied. She had a palace worker show them to their rooms.

------------------------

Lately, Sapphire had made it a habit of gazing at the night sky before going to bed. He was doing the same thing now, standing on the balcony of the room he was sharing with Serena. The only difference was that he was now on a completely different planet.

He lost himself in thought about the recent events happening in his life. He surprised himself when her realized that she was the happiest he'd ever been. The only thing that could have made it better would have been if his brother had survived.

Then he realized what he'd long forgotten. In his happiness that she shared with Serena, he'd forgotten that his brother was in love with her. Or was he really? Sapphire cringed when he thought of the similarities between his brother and Darien. Did either of them love Serena? Just everyday, spunky, loveable Serena?

Darien loved his past princess and his future queen and tried to mold this Serena into that person. He didn't love her as she was now he loved what she was and what she would become. He would probably never realize that though.

His brother really was no different. He fell in love with the queen of Crystal Tokyo. Not Serena. Sure, he had captured Serena but if she'd given in to his advances would he have still loved her after realizing she wasn't the same person? Probably not.

"Sapphire?" a voice said. He turned to see Serena behind him. She was in a long white nightgown with small straps. Her hair was down and she looked like an angel. He didn't answer her as she walked over to him. "Are you alright?" she asked.

He nodded, "I am fine. Just looking at the stars." She looked up and smiled. He looked at her and saw the starlight reflecting in her crystal blue eyes. He frowned when he noticed her frown.

"What's the matter," he prompted.

"I…I'm so sorry," she said looking at him. He was alarmed as tears flowed from her eyes.

"What do you have to be sorry for?" he asked.

"You…you had a normal life, you wanted to be an animator and I ruined that. My fucking heritage ruined that! Everything you worked for! If you want to leave I wouldn't blame you a bit! I…I'm so sorry!" She cried. He cringed at the curse word but then took her in his arms.

"Shssss, stop talking silly," he said softly. "I love you Serena, I've never been happier than when I am with you. You are my everything. Our child growing in you is my everything. You haven't ruined my life, you've given it meaning. So much meaning."

"But your dream!" She sobbed and pulled it away. "I ruined it," she turned away from him. He took a step and pulled her against his chest. His arms wrapped around her from behind and hugged her before turning around and looking down at her face.

"You haven't ruined my dreams Serena," he said.

"But…" she started to protest when she was interrupted by his lips on hers. He pulled away and whispered. "You haven't ruined my dreams, you've made me a new one."

Their decision was made there on the balcony, under the starlight.

-------------------

"I can't pick her energy up anywhere, Mina's, Amara's and Sapphire's are gone as well."

"Do you think they went with the starlights then?" Michelle asked.

"Yes, there's no other explanation," Rei said. She stood up from her seat in front of the sacred fire as did the others. They left the fire room and made their way toward Rei's room. Rei got them some tea and they all sat in silence.

"Serena looked pretty upset," Lita voiced.

"She just wanted us to feel sorry for her," Rei replied, then heaved a giant sigh, "I miss her being around though."

The room went quite again, no one could think of what to say but everyone knew that the moment that Serena left a part of them left as well.

-----------------------

**The next day…**

Darien was an emotional wreck. He was through with his finals in school which he thought would relieve some of the stress that the past few days had put on him. He wasn't that lucky. It seemed Serena was 100 percent the stress he was feeling.

Darien sat back on his couch and ran his hands through his hair. How could she be pregnant? How could she be with Sapphire in that intimate way that only he should have done? How could she fall in love with someone else?

His thoughts drifted back to Serena's crying. He'd seen her cry before but never with that much sorrow and pain. She stayed there in Sapphire's arms, as if he could wash all that pain away. He couldn't stand it but he realized there was nothing he could do.

He stared across the room at a picture of Serena and himself in happier times. Well, happy for him. Could she have really been miserable all that time? Was that smile staring back at him faked?

The glass in the frame was shattered just like the relationship. He had thrown the infernal thing against the wall when he arrived home after the confrontation. He wanted to throw it away but he could not do it. So there it sat on the table, lingering there and shattered so similar to the way he felt.

He went to get his coat. He would go to the arcade and get some coffee. Plus, Andrew cheered him up a bit. He soon arrived at the arcade and sat at the bar.

"Hey Darien, your normal coffee?" he asked. Suddenly Darien got the urge for a chocolate shake. When Andrew sat it front of him Darien gave a bitter laugh when he realized what he ordered and who normally ordered it.

"Something wrong?" Andrew asked in confusion over the laugh.

"Serena used to order this, we broke up," he stated and looked back up at Andrew. He still looked incredibly confused.

"Who?"

* * *

_**AN: I like the content of this chapter I just think it's rather choppy. I don't like the way it is written. Oh well. I'll go back and redo it after the story is over. **_

_**Ok I have a challenge for all my wonderful reviewers, I am having a hard time coming up with a name for Serena and Sapphire's child. I won't reveal whether it's a boy or girl but I was wondering if you all could suggest names. I really need the help. Thank you all and please review. **_


	9. Forget Me Not

_**The Future Is What You Make It**_

_**Author: MoonStarDutchess**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Chapter 9: **_**Forget Me Not**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon but I do own my plot and original characters. I make no profit for this fiction. I just wrote this because a plot bunny bit me on the ass and wouldn't let go until I did. **_

_**AN: Hope you enjoy this! Thanks to everyone that took the time to review. It means bunches to me!  
**_

* * *

**Forget Me Not**

Darien knocked on the screen in front of Rei's room at the temple. Upon hearing that it was alright to enter, he did so. He could tell by the faces of the scouts that they already knew what was going on. He took a seat at the table and the room remained quite. No one knew what to say about things. Sure, everyone had thoughts on the past few days but didn't want to be the first to spill.

They didn't have to. Rei screen doors flew open and scared everyone. They turned to the door and the sight scared them even more. There was Trista Meioh with the most angry look on her face that one could have. Saturn was standing there in her transformed state.

"What in the hell happened?" she yelled. This caused everyone to be shocked yet cringed. Trista didn't yell, she was a calm lady like person that never rose her voice. "Answer me!" she snapped.

"Um…" Rei could only manage.

"Luna came to me and told me some of the things that happened." She finally calmed down. "I came here to get the story, first from Serena then you all but I come here and find that Serena is gone and everyone except you all have forgotten her. Now I want an explanation!" she raised her voice once more.

"Well, um..well," each of them stuttered. .

"We thought you'd be expecting this to happen, you are the sailor scout at the time door," Rei said looking down at the table.

"I don't look into time to see the future. There are too many different possible ones and I am forbidden from seeing them all. The case with Rini was a special one," she said sitting down.

"Different futures? What do you mean?" Lita said in shock.

"What do you mean asking me that? There are so many different futures in the span of times and dimensions. No one really knows the correct one."

"Are you saying that this past could possibly not be the future of the Crystal Tokyo that we saw?"

"I wasn't saying that in so many words but yes, you can safely conclude that," she replied. Everyone looked at one another then down at the ground.

"Why? What did you all do?"

"We all gained upon Serena," Ami said with tears in her eyes.

"She …she…" Rei said gripping the pillow under her. She wasn't able to finish.

"What do you mean gained up on?" Trista asked.

"She wasn't doing what the future dictated she should do and we were just trying to help her along," Rei finally said.

"Help her along with what?" Trista asked, not liking where the conversation was heading.

"Helping her bring about the proper future and being ready for it," Rei responded.  
"You don't get it," she said. "The…" she didn't get to finish her sentence.

"I have to get to my queen," Saturn said. Trista looked at her, nodded and stood.

"Pluto Planet Power!" she yelled and transformed.

"We must be going," Saturn said simply.

"Do you know where Serena is? Is she on Kinmoku? Can you take us to her?" Rei asked. She wanted to slap some sense into the meatball head.

"I do…but you don't need to know," Saturn said. She and Pluto left the temple quickly after that.

---------------------

Quite once again enveloped the room.

"I've never seen Pluto that upset," Michelle said. "And I have known her for a long time."

"Saturn was almost rude," Rei said.

"I think that she was more upset than she was rude," Ami replied.

"She had no reason to be either one of those!" Rei said.

"She didn't?" Darien asked. He was looking into his cup of tea. Everyone turned to him. "Think about it for a moment. Serena basically saved Saturn during the Pharaoh 90 incident. Saturn is extremely loyal to her."

"Shouldn't she be more worried for Rini? She won't be born and they were best friends," Lita said.

"I thought that too," Ami replied.

"I didn't say I had all the answers," he replied. "What I want to know is why Serena felt she had to erase the memories of everyone and what was Pluto going to say before Saturn interrupted her?"

"Huh?" Lita said.

"We were talking about the futures and how we were trying to help Serena along. Pluto said we didn't get it and then started to explain, Saturn cut her off," he explained.

"Oh yeah," Lita said. "Sorry, this conversation has so many twists and turns in it it's hard to keep up."

"No problem," Darien said.

"So what do we do now? Do we go to Kinmoku and get Serena?" Lita asked.

"I don't know. . ." Michelle responded trailing off in thought.

"What would we do after we got there? You know with the Starlights, Pluto, Saturn, Venus, and Uranus there we couldn't take her. Not to mention Sapphire, I know he doesn't seem to have powers but I sense something inside of him that tells me that if we did go and try to take Serena we would be very sorry for trying it," Rei replied.

"No, we don't go after her," Darien replied. They all turned to him. "There's nothing we can do," he said.

"We can wait until she gets back and…" Rei began but Darien cut her off.

"And do what Rei?" Darien asked in anger. "She's carrying his child. What do you want to do? Kill it?"

"Of course not but the future. . .something will happen to set everything straight again. I am sure of it," Rei then said.

Darien nodded. _I hope so. I miss my Serena._

_-------------------_

_"PLUTO! SATURN!" Serena yelled excitedly. She ran to the two girls and embraced them. They both smiled at each other and hugged her back. A guard had told Serena they wanted to see her so she had rushed to where they were leaving everyone wondering what happened. _

_Amara, Mina, and Sapphire caught up to her and smiled at her. Sapphire was especially glad they had come to her. She was still feeling a bit down over the reactions of the others that they had left on earth. _

_When they pulled away Pluto asked, "What is going on? I didn't tell the other scouts but this isn't suppose to happen in any of the pasts that I've seen. Granted they are many but none such as this."_

_"Serena stepped back and frowned. "Are you here to take me back?" Sapphire stepped up beside Serena just in case. She grabbed his hand. She was still fairly scared that everything was a dream and she would be without child and in her old life. _

_"No, of course not. I just want to know what happened. _Chronos _sent me. I am here to serve both his purposes and to help you as a senshi."_

_"I am here merely to protect you," Saturn replied. "I feel that is my duty now."_

_"Very well, I will tell you all what happened. First, we need _Kakyuu."

--------------

Serena explained everything that happened on earth to the now untransformed Pluto. She nodded in understanding and smiled at the girl then at Sapphire.

"I see but why are you here? Why did the starlights come?"

"That is my doing," Kakyuu answered.

"I had a dream, no a prophecy of things to come," she said. "The dream told me to protect Serena here until her child was born."

Trista paled at the mention of a prophecy. Everyone noticed the changed immediately.

"Are you alright?" Serena asked.

"You did the right thing Queen Kakyuu. If the dream was sent to you then you should follow everything it says."

"Do you know what is going on?" Serena asked her.

"Yes, I think I do but I'll have to make sure," she replied. She stood and transformed. "I am going to go talk to my father," she said and started toward the door.

"Your father?" Serena asked.

"Yes, Chronos. The God of time."

----------------

* * *

_**AN: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please drop a review. **_


	10. Chronos

_The Future Is What You Make It_

_Author: MoonStarDutchess_

_Chapter 10: Chronos _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. If I did there would be two characters that wouldn't be in there. But I promised not to bash the characters so bash I will not. LOL _

_AN: Chronos is said to be the personification of time. He is confused with the Greek god, known as Cronus. I made a mistake by calling Chronos the god of time. He's more like a keeper of time more than a god. I found this stuff out via research. However, remember that Chronos isn't the father of the greek gods. That is Cronus the titan. I read this in a book but you can wikipedia it if you are interested. It is quite interesting. _

_Anyway, thanks for the lovely and encouraging reviews. I would reply back instead of in this AN but as you had probably figured out, the mail system at was down **again**. _

_Also thanks for the name suggestions. I have decided on a name and your names gave me the idea._

* * *

**Chronos**

Pluto found herself back where she's spent most of her entire life, which basically never ends. She stared at the door of time before she turned to it's right. She made her way through the thick foggy haze meant to lost people that ventured in this realm, surprisingly people did succeed but never returned. Hence her quite nature. She was ordered to kill anyone that ventured upon this realm unless gaining permission from her father or herself. That would making anyone quite and contemplative.

Pluto laughed to herself. She was analyzing herself which wasn't quite normal. Then again, she never was exactly normal.

She kept walking through the grey fog until it lifted and then she went through another door to come face to face with her father. He smiled at her but when she didn't even smirk back at him he knew something was wrong.

"Things are happening that fits in no timeline we've seen. My guess is that. . ."

"The Celestial door correct?" he finished her sentence.

"Yes," she said. Pluto proceeded to tell him what was happening.

"Then paths to the door are being opened?"

"Yes, Kakyuu of Kinmoku was given the vision," she replied.

"And Princess Serenity is doing well?" he asked.

"Yes, she and her love, Sapphire, are protected." Chronos walked a few feet away and sighed.

"How far along is she," he asked.

"She has a long way to go. Eight months to go," she replied.

"Then in eight months the Celestial awakening will begin. Be prepared for it. I once told Queen Serenity of it and she gave me this for whoever it was that the princess will be with." He handed Pluto a box.

"Open it in front of Sapphire," he said.

"Yes," she said.

"You must also tell the inners to prepare themselves but don't tell them what for," he said.

"What must they prepare for?"

"Their new age…Crystal Tokyo," he replied.

---------------------------

She walked down the stairs in a beautiful dress, a bit of her silver hair was piled upon her head while the rest was cascading down her back. At the end of the stairs was a man she knew very well. He was dressed in silver and while and had the most beautiful eyes she'd ever seen. When she arrived at the end of the stairs the man grabbed her waist and pulled her to him. Their lips met in a soft, chaste kiss that soon turned passionate as she hands entangled in his hair. When they pulled away he said in a soft tone, "Serena." He just kept saying her name as her hands tangled tighter. "Serena!"

She woke up startled. She realized she was on Sapphire pulling his hair. She quickly let go and blushed.

"Sorry," she said and quickly got off of him. He sat up and rubbed his head.

"It's alright," he said smiling. "That must have been a great dream."

She gave him a peck on the lips and fell backward on the bed, her head towards the foot of it. "It was wonderful!" She exclaimed. "I had silver hair like my mother and you were so handsome, just like now of course." Then it was his turn to blush, he'd never thought of himself or had ever been called handsome. "We wore beautiful clothes, were in a wonderful place, and we were so happy!"

Sapphire crawled up to her and moved over her placing an arm on each side of her. He bent to kiss her neck and up her jaw line, causing her to giggle repeatedly. He trailed them around her eyebrow muscle and kissed her cheek. Her arms encircled his neck and she leaned up to kiss him. When they pulled way Sapphire trailed a hand across her cheek.

"Marry me," he said in an request-like tone.

Serena smiled, then nodded. They acted like a married couple so much already that she'd forgotten that they weren't. He pecked her lips once then went down to kiss her stomach where their child was.

"Have you given any thought about a name?" he asked.

"No actually, I have no clue for a name. We know it will be a girl due to the fact of that moon royalty only has girls thing, so that helps a little. You have any ideas?"  
"Yes actually I do," he said.

"What is it?" she asked. He smiled and told her the name he'd had in his head since they'd found out she was pregnant. She smiled brightly at the name, "I think it is gorgeous! I love it!" she exclaimed.

-------------------------

"Why are you up this late?" Seiya asked. She walked up to Amara who was looking at the night sky. In the past few weeks the starlight's and Uranus began to get along. She'd never thought it possible but she had grown to think of them as friends. She was, oddly enough, growing close to Seiya.

"Can't sleep," she said.

Instead of saying that she was speaking the obvious Seiya walked up beside her. "How do you like Kinmoku?"

"It's beautiful," she replied, not looking at her and instead looking up at the stars.

"Do you know which is earth?"

"No I don't."

"Would you like to know?"

"No, I left that behind. I left those people behind when I chose to follow doll face."

"You sound like you regret it," Seiya replied.

"I don't regret following doll face but I. . ." she was interrupted by Seiya.

"I know, you don't have to say anything." Amara turned and smiled at Seiya. "It hurts but life goes on and we become stronger from the experience."

Amara nodded understanding what Seiya was saying. She experienced it after all, being in love with Serena, not having a chance because of Darien, and now Sapphire.

"I'm alright with them. I think Sapphire is great for her," Seiya said. Amara was surprised at the words. "Odango wasn't happy with Darien. If she was then she wouldn't have been tempted with me."

"Yes, I sensed that as well. I just had this plan for the future. When she broke it I realized that it wasn't set in stone. I hope the others realize that too before it is too late to mend what is broken." Amara said, turning to Seiya.

"You want to fix what is broken," Seiya asked. Amara knew what she was hinting at.

"Some things break and can't be fixed. My circumstance was something I thought was unbreakable broke. I want to glue some together but not all of it."

Seiya understood the metaphor she was using. She wanted to be friends or at least civil with Michelle but didn't want a relationship with her again. She grinned inwardly and thought of something that would lighten the mood.

"When did we start talking in metaphors?"

Amara laughed. "I guess it's better…no, easier than just saying it outright."

"I guess that's true," Seiya replied.

"Thanks Seiya."

"No problem," she replied.

-------------------------------

"Are you sure this is where Trista said to meet us?" Rei asked.

"Positive, she called me with exact directions," Ami replied.

"Then what is taking her?" Rei snapped. She had been more irritable than usual. Without Serena around she had to keep her hostilities inside. Ami blinked at Rei outburst. Rei smiled sheepishly. "Sorry Ami, I didn't mean to snap at you."

"It's alright, all of us are on edge," she said.

"You're telling me. I am so tense that I am getting neck and shoulder cramps," Lita said, and popped her shoulder.

"I just can't sleep," Michelle replied.

"Any word on Darien? Is he coming?"

"Don't know. I asked Andrew where he was and he said that he hadn't seen," a voice cut her off.

"I am alright." Darien walked up to the small group. "I've been throwing myself into my studies."

Everyone nodded and it grew quite among the small group until a feminine voice broke the silence.

"Lonely without the rest of the group isn't it?"

They all turned to see Pluto walking toward them. Lita stood up and walked to stand beside the others. Pluto stopped a distance away from them.

"What did you want to speak to us about?" Darien asked.

"Your future," she stated.

"We know about that already. Meatball head just has to get with the program," Rei said.

"Were you born that stubborn or did you learn it?" Pluto snapped. The tone instantly made Rei refrain from anymore rude comments. "As I was saying, your future…you need to prepare. Get any rest you can. You have a lot of work to do. Crystal Tokyo will arise soon."

"Then where is Serena?" Lita asked.

"She isn't a part of the rising of Earth's future. You all will be on your own through all of that. She has her own ascension to worry about. Like I said, be prepared." She turned around but stopped and looked over her shoulders.

"King of the Earth," she said.

"Yes?"

"If Serena's decision hadn't changed this past's future then the one you made last night would have." She walked away after that. The others didn't ask Darien about it and he didn't have a clue either. Decision? What Decision? Then it hit him…like ten trains and an airplane.

---------------

"Wedding?" Serena asked.

"Yes, a wedding before you start to show more," Mina said.

Serena frowned down at her stomach. She was showing quite a bit. "But…"

"Oh come on! You know you always wanted a beautiful wedding. Kakyuu thought it was a great idea?"

"You asked her?" Sapphire asked with a frown.

"No actually she suggested it. What kind of queen and king would you be without being properly married."

"Mina, but…"  
"Serena, do you love Sapphire?" This question surprised Serena.

"Of course I do!" Mina then turned to Sapphire who answered before she even asked the question.

"Yes," he said.

"Then why not have a wedding? Come on!"

Serena looked at Sapphire and he shrugged.

"Alright Mina," Serena said.

"Alrighty!" she said, jumping up from her seat. "I can't wait to tell Kakyuu!" She ran out of the room. Sapphire and Serena stood then Trista came in.

"Could I talk to you a minute?" she asked.

Serena and Sapphire nodded. Trista took out the box her father gave her and opened it. A bright light came from it. It flew over to Sapphire. The dark moon of his former family glowed on his head then suddenly turned upward and yellow like that of the moon kingdom. Soon it was all over and Trista closed the box.

"What was that?" Sapphire asked.

"A gift from Queen Serenity for when this future came to pass," she said.

"I see, thank you, " he said.

"You are welcome your highness. Now. . .what in the hell was Mina so excited about?"

Serena and Sapphire laughed.

"Well…how do you feel about weddings?"

------------------

**AN: Hope you like this chapter. Please review. Only two more chapters before this is over and the sequel will be up. I hope to get back to my normal update schedule soon. I am trying to get used to this new work schedule. **


	11. Sealed With A Kiss

_The Future Is What You Make It_

_Author: MoonStarDutchess_

_Chapter 11: Sealed With a Kiss_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon._

_AN: Thanks so much for the reviews. I was thinking and I have decided that this story will be fourteen chapters instead of the original twelve I was planning. I have an idea for an additional chapter that wouldn't fit in this or the sequel plus I wanted to write one with the thoughts of the scouts that Serena left behind. That will be next chapter though. For now here is the wedding chapter. This was fun because I got to make up a Kinmoku wedding. :)_

* * *

**Sealed With A Kiss**

The royal palace was crowded with hundreds of guests. It wasn't everyday they would be able to see the future queen and king of the moon get married. It was a once in a lifetime opportunity that no one wanted to miss.

Sapphire stood nervously in a waiting area. Yaten, Seiya, and Taiki were in the unisex casual formal clothing and in the room with Sapphire. They three of them had become fast friends so they were going to be his tradition best...men??? Sapphire chucked slightly at having best women instead of men. He was fond of the three of them so it didn't really matter. He went over to the table and pick up his glass of water.

"Nervous much?" Taiki asked.

"No...no not at all. What makes you say that?"  
"You are about to drink out of the flower vase," he replied. The other two chuckled as Sapphire looked at the vase full of flowers he almost lifted up to his mouth. He slowly sat them down, picked up his glass and took a drink.

The other three laughed at their friend. "You know there's nothing to be nervous about. Odango's not going to run." Seiya said. Seiya then remembered that she shouldn't call Serena by her pet name anymore. She was right in front of her soon to be husband and was quick to apologize. "Sorry for calling her odango."

Sapphire looked at him weirdly. "Why?" he asked. "It's only a pet name. You are her friend right?"

Seiya was stunned and nodded.

"Well then, it's not a problem." Sapphire replied then losing himself in his thoughts.

He never thought in a million years that he would be marrying the moon princess. He always thought of the future that he knew of Crystal Tokyo. The fact that he had a hand in another future made him awed. It was weird, the entire time line thing. It was also difficult to understand. He never thought that falling in love with someone could redirect the present to another future. He guessed love really did conquer all.

----

Serena rushed out of the bathroom door. Her foot hit a rug and she headed toward the floor. Luckily for both her and the baby, Amara caught her.

"You alright doll face?" she asked.

"Yes, thanks to you. I need to be a bit more careful. I am taking care of a passenger now. She said and smiled at her protruding stomach. She still wasn't huge but it was noticeable. Amara smiled at the glow on Serena's face when she said that.

"I am glad you are happy now," she said. Serena looked at her quizzically. Amara sat on the bed. "I always thought you were happy. You always had a smile on your face for your friends even though things were bad. But now that I see you here it seems that the smile I saw before was completely faked."

Serena went to sit beside her. "It was," she said. Amara looked over at her. "I even had myself fooled into thinking I was happy. Now that I look back I see that I wasn't happy. I was settled. Everything was planned for me and I didn't like that one bit. I thought that no matter what I did Crystal Tokyo would be the result. It made me not bother trying anything. Then the scouts tried to change me, mold me into something I wasn't.

You, Sapphire and Andrew were the only ones that treated me like present Serena instead of Sailor Moon and the queen of Crystal Tokyo. Then Seiya came along and treated me normally. When Seiya found out that I was Sailor Moon she didn't change any attitude toward me. He treated me the same.

"She is something," Amara said. Serena got a sly grin on her face.

"Soooo...how are things between the two of you?" This caught Amara off guard.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the late night talks in the garden," she said. Amara blushed and Serena was shocked. She'd never seen her blush before. Serena started to say something else when Mina, Trista, Kakyuu, and Hotaru came inside.

"Serena! You aren't even dressed yet," Mina exclaimed. She pulled Serena up and dragged her into the dressing room.

"I was going to do that in a minute!" Serena protested. "Ouch that hurts! Stop that!" The others in the room sweat dropped.

"You are getting married today Serena! Put some lead in it!" It suddenly got really quite. Serena walked out from behind the dressing room and sat in a chair. She was in a daze. Mina walked out from behind the screen, a worried look adorned her features.

"I...I am getting married. . ." Serena said, looking down at her lap.

"Doll face?" Amara said with concern and walked over to her. The others followed suit. Mina laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Serena?"

Tears fell from her face.

"Do you not want to go through with it?" Amara said, kneeling in front of her. Serena looked up at Amara with wide eyes.

"Of course I do!"

"Then why the tears?" Mina asked, confused at her friend's actions.

"It's just...I love Sapphire so much and I don't have to following a time line. I can live with him without worrying about a Crystal Tokyo. I don't know anything that will happen other than a vague prophecy. It's wonderful!" All the girls smiled and hugged Serena.

"Let's get you ready then!" Mina said.

"Right," Serena replied.

----

Sapphire stood at the end of the aisle. The high priest of Kinmoku, and Kakyuu was standing there, above him a bit. Then the three lights were on his other side. He looked around at all the faces that were watching. He inwardly found himself wishing he knew some of them.

A beautiful melody started playing and Amara walked out. Trista was next followed by Hotaru. Then came Mina she winked encouragingly at Sapphire. The music changed to something that sounded similar to Canon by Pachebel. He had to remind himself to breath when Serena came into view. She was the most beautiful thing that ever graced his sight.

The dress she was wearing was fluffy and off-white. It felt to barely tip the ground. Around where the bottom of the dress met her waist was an orange ribbon weaved through the dress. It tied in a huge bow at the back. One couldn't tell that she was carrying his child despite the fact that when she was out of the dress it was very noticeable already. Some of Serena's long blond hair was pulled upon her head in curls while the rest hung down in curly waves. She wore a crystal crown with a off-white veil attached. Her eyes shown brightly and her smile lit up the parts of the room that the light in her eyes missed.

She arrived to him and he extended his hand. She stepped upon the step and they turned toward the high priest. He looked at the two young people and smiled. They could tell he was a kind person.

"You have gathered here to commit yourselves to each other. If you have any doubts now then we will not proceed. Do you have any."

"None," both Serena and Sapphire said at the same time. He nodded. "Then please turn to face each other. They do as they are told.

"Sapphire, will you have this woman as your wife? To keep in happiness, sadness, the easy times and through adversity. Will you love her and treasure her the rest of your life? Never to stray, never to forsake."

"I will for the rest of my life," he said looking at her with unguarded love in his eyes. He squeezed her hand.

"Serena, will you have this man as your husband? To keep in happiness, sadness, the easy times and through adversity. Will you love him and treasure him the rest of your life? Never to stray, never to forsake," the priest repeated.

"Yes, always and forever," she said. She felt a weight being lifted off her shoulders as she said those words and meant them with everything in her.

"These two have committed themselves to one another until death parts them. If there is anyone here who protests the union speak now or keep forever silent."

No one spoke a word.

Then I pronounce into the universe that the two of you are now united in marriage. You may seal your vow with a kiss. Serena and Sapphire both started to cry slightly as they shared the kiss that united them in marriage.

* * *

_AN: This was fun to write. Especially the wedding! Hope you loved it and please drop a review. _


	12. Realization of Mistakes

_The Future Is What You Make It_

_Author: MoonStarDutchess_

_Chapter 12: Realization of Mistakes???_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon._

_AN: Thanks so much for the reviews. I was thinking and I have decided that this story will be fourteen chapters instead of the original twelve I was planning. I have an idea for an additional chapter that wouldn't fit in this or the sequel plus I wanted to write one with the thoughts of the scouts that Serena left behind._

* * *

**Realization of Mistakes**

**A month after the meeting with Pluto. . .**

"Damn it to hell!" Rei screamed at the fire before her. For the past month she'd been trying to do a reading on the future. She was still getting nothing about Crystal Tokyo coming soon. She blamed it on her concentration. She sighed and went to take a bath. As she sat there soaking she realized that they would have to take of Crystal Tokyo alone, without Serena. Rei sighed, she had to admit that things just wasn't the same with out her around.

Since she left Rei felt this guilt in the pit of her stomach. She remembered the things that Pluto had said to them. About different timelines, Rei thought more and more about it and realized it made sense. Despite there being similarities between Serena and the queen of Crystal Tokyo, such as bad penmanship and writing, the queen of that future was more elegant and more well-mannered, from what Rini said.

Rei tried to force this Serena to be those things when she clearly wasn't. They were too different. Rei then felt an intense regret well up inside her. All the mean things she said to Serena came flooding back. She wanted to hurt herself for them, especially for one thought she had in particular when she found out Serena was pregnant. She couldn't believe she had been so cruel to actually thing about killing her baby. Rei began sobbing and her tears fell into the bath water. She hugged her knees and let the tears flow. She vowed she would apologize profusely to Serena if they ever met again.

**-------------**

Lita took a nice cake out of the oven and placed it on a cooling rack. She knew from experience that as soon as she finished making her homemade cream cheese icing that it would be cool enough for icing.

She mixed the ingredients like the seasoned pro she was. She grabbed the chocolate subconsciously and put it in the icing. She cursed when she saw what she'd done. She didn't want to make chocolate icing. This cake was to be a gift for someone who loved her original icing. She went over to the cake and spread the frosting on the cake anyway. She would make another one and give this one to Ser...

That made around the thirtieth time she did that. She would always back something new or subconsciously add chocolate to it. Then she would say she would give it to Serena. Serena always came upon the idea to put chocolate in everything. Lita sat down and stared at the cake. Suddenly she grabbed it and slung it into the wall. She started to cry. Guilt overtook her.

She remembered the pain on Serena's face that day in the park when they found out about her being pregnant. Serena was her friend but she turned a blind eye to the pain she was in. Serena had befriended her when no one else did and she turned her back on her. Lita stared at the splattered cake that littered the floor and grinned. Serena would be crying over the wasted confection. Lita stood and went over to clean it up. She decided to back another one and eat it herself as a penance to Serena for destroying this one.

**----------**

As usual, Ami was studying. She tried her best to concentrate but found her mind drifting to Serena. It always did at this time because this is the time when Serena would drag Ami out of her room and to a movie or some other form of recreational entertainment. She could pick up that everyone was missing Serena just as much as she did.

At the time she was angry and scared. Angry at Serena's supposed betrayal of the future and scared at the fact that the future was changed and they didn't know what was going to happen. Now she realized that it before they met Rini and went to Crystal Tokyo that she didn't know the future and was fine with that fact. What was the difference between then and now? Serena took control of what she thought she should be and didn't look back. It turned out Serena was smarter and understood more than all of them.

**----------------**

Michelle played her violin on the stage readying herself for her recital coming up. She looked to the seat at the right corner of the front row. She scolded herself for feeling disappointed that Amara wasn't there. She knew that it was over between the two of them but at nights and times like this it was still so hard to believe.

They'd been through hell and back yet something like this broke them up... and she took the blame for all of it. She knew that the future had different timelines and that this present could lead to one of many. Trista had told them about what the inners went through and about Crystal Tokyo so that she and Amara would understand the situation.

They did so when she found out that Serena became pregnant and it wasn't Darien's she was thrown in a tail spin. The two were lovers in their pasts, they shared a love that Neptune knew quite well. She remembered it from the silver millennium. She and Uranus often kept an eye out so the two could meet. That was the reason she was so against Serena with Sapphire. She also felt a dedication to protecting the future. She thought Amara wanted that too. Did Amara know something that she didn't? She felt like hell when Amara walked over to Serena.

She now wanted to put that behind her. She just wanted to see Amara and Serena again. She wanted to apologize to them both for her stubborn behavior.

**-----------------------------------**

Darien was sitting at his desk typing on his computer. He was working on the latest homework assignment his slave driver of a teacher gave them. Then again, he wanted to be a doctor so he expected there to be teachers like this. He leaned back in his desk chair and stretched. His bones cracked with the movement and he groaned. Standing, he walked over to the window and stared out into the sky. The stars were shining brightly in the dark sky. He tried to pick out which one was Kinmoku. That was where Serena was.

He wouldn't deny that he still loved her but it stunned him to find that he didn't miss her as much as he should have. Seeing her with Sapphire filled him with hurt and anger. Sadly it was more anger than hurt. She betrayed him in a sense and she was having Sapphire's child. A child that should have been his.

He wasn't a bad person and somewhere inside he wished them both the best. His thoughts trailed to the revelation Pluto presented them in the park.

"_...your future…you need to prepare. Get any rest you can. You have a lot of work to do. Crystal Tokyo will arise soon." _He remembered what Pluto said about Serena.

"_She isn't a part of the rising of Earth's future. You all will be on your own through all of that. She has her own ascension to worry about. Like I said, be prepared."_

He didn't know what to think. Without the silver crystal how were they suppose to create Crystal Tokyo? She had all the power in her. Regardless, they knew that Crystal Tokyo was coming upon them.

Darien was brought out of his thoughts by the phone ringing. He walked over to it and answered.

"Hello," Darien asked.

"Darien. . ." a familiar voice said. His stomach sank at her tone. "Avery?" he asked.

"Darien...we need to talk."

The tone filled Darien with a sense of dread. "Sure, where?"

"Can I come over to your place?" she asked.

"Of course," he replied. "I'll make some tea," he said.

"Aright," she said softly. "See you in a few."

They hung up and Darien went into his kitchen. He poured some water in a kettle and sat it on the stove. He picked up a tea cup and his thoughts trailed to something else Pluto had said.

_"If Serena's decision hadn't changed this past's future then the one you made last night would have."_

Darien realized exactly what Avery was going to tell him. He dropped the glass and it shattered on the ground. His hands shook. What kind of hypocrite was he?! He went and basically did the same thing. He repeated the sentence that Pluto said over and over again out loud to the empty room.

" 'If Serena's decision hadn't changed this past's future then the one you made last night would have. . . If Serena's decision hadn't changed this past's future then the one you made last night would have.' "

Did that mean that this was to happen anyway? That he would betray her even if she hadn't fell for Sapphire? It was a one night stand. Both he and Avery had agreed to it. Both were lonely and before they had sex they were very hesitant. Things took over and Darien realized the mistake they'd made...

When Avery arrived she confirmed what he thought was true.

He was going to be a father...

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. It will be a while before I'll get a chance to post the next one due to finals coming next week. 


	13. Birth

**Celestial Awakening 1: The Future Is What You Make It**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**Chapter 13: Birth**

**Rating: T **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and I make no profit from this fiction. **

**AN: Thank you so much for the great reviews. Now this is a rather short chapter. The end of this is coming soon then comes the sequel when the rest of the prophecy comes true. I would end this one in this chapter but being rather superstitious I won't end anything on chapter thirteen even if I have to do short chapters. In addition, I have a thing about ending chapters on uneven numbers.**

* * *

**Birth**

Serena struggled to stand from her chair even with the help of Sapphire. Who knew it would be so hard to do everyday things. She promised that when this was all over she would never take small things like putting on one's own shoes or getting up from bed, forgranted ever again.

"You alright?" Sapphire asked. She looked at him with pitiful tear-filled eyes.

"I can't see my feet!" she cried. He kissed her forehead. "You will again soon."

"You didn't even brag on my pretty new slippers! I can't see my pretty slippers so I need you to tell me if they look good but you haven't!" She sobbed. He pulled her against him and rubbed her back.

"Shusss," She pulled away angry!

"YOU AREN'T HELPING!" she yelled. "I DON"T NEED YOU TO RUB MY SHOES I NEED YOU TO COMMENT MY BACK!" She snapped and huffed off, mumbling something about insensitive men. Sapphire just stood there confused and stared at his wife's retreating figure.

"I can't wait until this pregnancy is over," he said aloud and walked down the hallway following his wife. He stopped outside of the room where she was crying to Mina.

"He hates me! I am so mean! What if he leaves me for a skinnier girl!" she cries aloud and cries on Mina's shoulder.

"Oh Serena, it's just the mood swings talking. You know Sapphire loves you more than life itself." Serena sniffed. "You really really think so?"

"I know so," she said.

"Thanks Mina," she said then she grabbed her stomach in pain. Sapphire rushed in the room and to his wife.

"Serena, are you alright?"

"My water broke," she stated.

"No it didn't Serena, it's sitting in the glass on the table there!" Mina said without thinking.

Sapphire looked at her in disbelief.

"She means the baby is coming. Go get a doctor while I get her to bed," he said, picking her up.

"OH!" Mina said in panic and rushed out of the room to get a doctor. Serena looked at Sapphire and after a contraction she said,

"And they call me a dumb blond."

Sapphire chuckled as he rushed his wife to their bedroom.

------------

"I can't believe Serena's actually having her baby now!" Mina said excitedly.

"Yes, pretty soon we should have a new little doll face," Amara said.

The door flew open and Sapphire came running out. He dodged a vase that came at him before he closed the door drowning out Serena's violent obscenities directed at him. The ones waiting looked at him with a small grin.

"She doesn't like me too well at the moment," he said.

"I can imagine," Amara said.

------------------

A few hours later a nurse comes out.

"Your wife needs you," she said.

Sapphire stood and then heard Serena scream for him. He rushed in and grabbed her hand.

"I…I'm scared," she moaned in pain. Sweat drenched her, her hair sticking to her forehead and tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Everything is going to be alright love," he said and moved her banes out of her eyes.

She smiled before having another painful contraction

"Alright, I am going to need you to begin pushing," the doctor said.

She gripped Sapphire's hand and began pushing.

---------------------

The scouts were calm as Darien told them the situation with Avery and how he felt like such a hypocrite. The girls proceeded to confess their guilt as well. Avery showed up along with the sisters and they welcomed her and the sisters with open arms. They told of the situation with Serena and Sapphire and everything else that went down in the past year.

It was part of the healing process for all of them. Now if they could just see Serena and Sapphire to apologize then it would hopefully be complete and things could move on in the new direction that none had expected.

---------------------

The group outside Serena's door stood up quickly as they heard a baby's cry. They all had tears in their eyes.

"The baby is here!"

Then they heard multiple cries.

"What the hell?" Amara said and looked to Kakyuu. "I thought you said one child? This is impossible! How could a monarch of the moon have two kids. It's never happened!"

"The prophecy used the word child, not children," Hotaru said. "How could this happen?"

"Twins are said to be of one mind. They are said to possess a connection that non-twin siblings don't have. Perhaps the prophecy meant both but since the connection of twins are so strong they are one," Kakyuu reasoned.

"Moon twins," Pluto said.

"Moon twins?" Kakyuu questioned.

"Twins that were born with of a moon resident were said to have a physic connection. Not much is known about moon twins because not many were born. Your reasoning makes perfect sense your highness."

Their conversation was cut short by the doctor coming out and walking over to them.

"Well we just welcomed two beautiful twins into the world," he said.

The occupants of the room all smiled brightly. Tears were in their eyes at the latest additions to the group.

"A boy and a girl," he said. "The babies and the mother are doing just fine."

"A boy? You mean she had a boy?" Amara said in shock. Not only did Serena have twins, which was nearly impossible for the royal line, it had never happened, but one was also a boy. Another impossibility. Amara then smirked. Doll face always did make the seemingly impossible possible.

"Thank you," Mina said to the doctor. "Can we see them?"

"In a moment," he replied as he and the nurse left.

-------------

"They are gorgeous!" Serena said, crying happily as she looked down at her two children. Sapphire held the little girl as Serena held the boy.

"We were only planning for one," she said.

"Life is full of surprises," he said. Serena smiled at him as he looked down at the small bundle.

Sapphire was in absolute awe at the small beings that he had a hand in creating with the one person that he'd loved most. Now there were three people he loved most. He prayed inwardly to whatever was listening, that he would be a good father.

Suddenly flashes hit through his mind and he managed to look over at Serena who looked to be in a similar state. Finally as the images subsided she looked at him and nodded.

"We know what we need to do," she said.

"Yes," he replied. They stared at each other a while before there was a knock at the door. They turned to it as a blond haired head popped in.

"Can we see the little ones now?" she asked.

Serena smiled at Sapphire and they both nodded. They all went in and stared at the children.

"So what are their names?" Mina asked as Serena handed her the baby boy. Hotaru was sitting in the chair beside Sapphire. She was holding the girl.

"Ako,and Lune."

Those names are beautiful for beautiful children.

"There's something else," Serena said.

They all turned to her.

"We are restoring the Moon Kingdom as soon as I recover my strength. The original Lunarians will be restored as well. It will be much work. If you want, you can back out now and go to earth."

"Never," Amara said.

"No way!" Mina said.

"Same for me," Hotaru replied.

"You know my decision already," Pluto replied.

"Thank you all," she said.

"Besides," Amara said, taking Ako from Venus, as Pluto held Lune . "We have to protect these little moonbeams."

* * *

_AN: Thanks for the support. One more chapter in this story to go before the sequel happens. Please drop a review. _


	14. Awakening

**Celestial Awakening 1: The Future Is What You Make It**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**Chapter 14: Awakening**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and I make no profit from this fiction.**

**AN: I'd just like to thank all of you readers for the support you've shown for this story. I hope you will check out the sequel which will be posted VERY soon. Please read and review the final chapter of this story.**

* * *

**Awakening**

Serena and Sapphire stood on the balcony of their room. The scouts were behind them. Serena turned to them, "Protect the children until we get back," she said.

"Of course we will," Venus said.

She looked at Sapphire and nodded. They joined hands and concentrated. As they did, their clothing changed to white. Serena had on the white dress her mother formerly wore and Sapphire had on white clothing very similar to the clothing he wore when he was with the dark moon family except he now wore a sword with a blue stone and a shimmery dark blue cape. Sapphire's crescent moon on his forehead was now gold.

They floated up into the air as a golden light surrounded them. They disappeared and reappeared on the moon. Serena held up her crystal as Sapphire held her waist, supporting her and lending much of her energy as the crystal shot a light engulfing the moon.

---------------

On Earth the oceans waves were acting abnormally and the animals were acting strangely. News broadcasts all over the globe were talking about the moon being engulfed by a bright light. The scouts, the four sisters, and Darien watched with interest.

"Could that be Serena's doing?" Rubi asked.

"It is," Rei said. "I can sense it."

The scouts felt a odd feeling and rushed outside. To their absolute shock, everything in Tokyo was turning to Crystal.

"Crystal Tokyo is being created?" Lita asked, even though she knew the answer to it.

They looked around the temple grounds and saw people falling to their knees. Golden crescent moons appeared on their foreheads. Then a flash occurred and the people that had the moons on their heads disappeared, if it was just a member of a family then the entire family disappeared.

"Guys come look!" Ami, who was keeping her eyes on the news, yelled. They all walked in.

"Apparently the moon kingdom of legend isn't such a legend. We just received images of a several cities now on the moon, as well as it increasing in circumference. It has also been reported that around 30 percent of the earth's population has disappeared after golden moons appeared on their foreheads. It is still uncertain what is. In addition cities all over the world are turning to Crystal. Scientists are studying this. . ." He trailed off as a voice sounded.

"This Queen Serenity of the moon kingdom," the voice said. "Please, do not be disturbed or upset over the recent occurences. I am merely restoring the moon kindom to what it was a thousand years ago. The people here's memories have been restored and slowly the residents of earth will remember the silver millenum as well. I will be a long while before we will have any contact with Earth because we will be in restoration period and Earth will be dealing with one as well. I hope that someday we will be able to forge a connection once again."

"Your highness!" two voices said. Darien turned to see two military officers run toward him.

"You are needed at the palace!" one man said.

"Palace?" he replied. It was then that he noticed that everything was crystal. The sky was a gorgeous hue of a crystal blue.

"We remembered who we were in the past. We were your personal guards. Please, everyone is expecting you," the other said.

Darien nodded and turned to the others. "Coming?" he asked and they all nodded. He held out his hand to Avery who looked surprised. "You are carrying the future heir to the thrown right?" he said. She nodded and took his hand.

* * *

Serenity walked through the garden around the palace of the moon. She tried to relax and come to grips with the fact that she was now queen of the moon and that was a huge responsibility. She touched a white calla lily looking flower, when she felt arms around her waist and a kiss on the back of her neck. She leaned against Sapphire and he rested his chin on her shoulder. They stared at the flower for the longest time.

"Can I do this?" Serena finally asked. "Do I have what it takes?"

He turned her around, looked straight into her now cobalt blue eyes and tucked a piece of her now silver hair behind her ear.

"Yes, you can do this," he said confidently.

"You will always be here to help me right?" she said.

He leaned in and whispered before his lips met hers,

"Count on it."

And he kissed her, showing her all the love he could and that he would be there to support her through whatever came their way.

* * *

_**AN: That's it. That's the end of this story. Keep an eye out for the sequel coming very soon** _


End file.
